<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[铁虫] Still you. by harumi711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858257">[铁虫] Still you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711'>harumi711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony打了響指後失憶，和Peter重新認識，成為炮友，然後再逐漸找回自己的故事，虐完再虐最終HE。與其說虐不如說狗血。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tony身穿着酒店提供的白色浴袍，坐在落地玻璃窗旁边的沙发椅上，手里拿着高脚杯，悠然地啜着杯里的红酒。他点开了电视机电源，电视在播放着The Blip七周年特备节目。节目主持人采访了几名曾经化灰的受害者，以及在那五年被遗留下来的幸存者，所有人在声泪俱下地陈述完自己的经历后，都不约而同地挂着感激的泪水，对着镜头向复仇者们致以最深的谢意。<br/>　　『是复仇者联盟救了我们。钢铁侠，美国队长，雷神，黑寡妇，浩克，鹰眼，还有各位英雄，谢谢你们。』<br/>　　复仇者联盟，钢铁侠。<br/>　　那被世人称为终局之战结束之后，已经过了两年。Tony在一年半前从长达半年的昏迷中醒来，对于自己身处非洲感到困惑，对于瓦干达居然是一个高科技国家感到惊讶，对于那盈着泪水的绿色大块头感到陌生。他无法理解自己的处境，他甚至连自己为什么会从昏迷里醒来也不清楚。<br/>　　经过精密的身体检查，瓦干达的公主以及那自称为Dr Banner的诡异绿巨人表示，Tony是受到他自己所研发改良的绝境病毒副作用影响，失去了一部份的记忆。<br/>　　「你最后的记忆是什么？」绿色的怪人如此问道。<br/>　　「在拉斯韦加斯睡了个美人吧。」Tony耸了耸肩，「现在是几年来着？」<br/>　　「2024年。」<br/>　　「……哇哦。」Tony虽然想要表现得轻松自在，却还是掩饰不了脸上的僵硬，「我还以为是2009年呢。」<br/>　　Banner简短地跟Tony讲述这些年里发生过的事，Tony一言不发地倚在病床上听着，茫然地在脑海里搜寻他口中所讲的纽约大战，索科维亚的坠落，Q型的飞船，泰坦星以及孤独的五年，却发现他的脑海里混沌至一片空白。他无法从记忆中找到有关那穿着金红战甲的男人，戴着手套打响指拯救了全宇宙的救世英雄的任何记忆碎片。<br/>　　Banner谈到Tony打完响指后陷入假死被送来瓦干达作秘密治疗，终于在半年后醒来，一边观察着Tony的表情，却只能从他脸上找到陌生和距离感。他黯然垂下眼睛，轻声说，「……这就是这15年间发生的事了。」<br/>　　「真厉害，像好莱坞电影一样。」Tony勉强地干笑着。<br/>　　「……你想见见同伴们吗？」<br/>　　Tony看着一脸恳切的Banner，思索片刻却还是迟疑地摇了摇头。他不想看见对于他来说是陌生人的人们，在他面前露出如此失望又心碎的表情──对，就是现在的Dr Banner脸上那种表情。这让他感到有点内疚，虽然他觉得感到内疚这件事也很诡异。<br/>　　Banner看起来更加失望了，然而他却还是努力掩饰着，只是温柔地拍了拍Tony的肩膀，「我明白的，我会跟大家说明，你放心吧。」然后便离开了病房。<br/>　　在Tony的身体回复健康后，Banner和他一起回到了纽约。Pepper和Happy为Tony预备好他在长岛里的一幢别墅，Banner跟两人一起把Tony送到家门前，Tony基于礼貌邀请Banner到他的家里坐坐，却被他婉转拒绝，「Tony，我很高兴你还活着，真的。希望你今后一直快乐。」<br/>　　「谢谢你。」Tony有点尴尬地回道，总觉得Banner祝福的人不是自己，「我是说，你有空可以来Stark Industries在纽约分部的实验室，我们可以一起做些什么研究。」<br/>　　Banner的笑容看起来跟哭一样难看，「……嗯，我会考虑看看。」<br/>　　然而，已经一年了，那位绿色的巨人还是一次都没有造访过他的实验室，或者他的家。偶尔Tony会收到Banner的问候短讯，然而两人的对话也就止于寒喧，没有更多的对话。<br/>　　这一年里，Tony回到了Stark Industries，CEO依旧是Pepper，Tony则继续负责各种新产品的开发。Tony失忆的事经由本人直接世人公布，这么决定的原因其实很简单，只是因为讲出实情于他日后的生活以及对公众的对应来说最为方便而已。然而尽管如此，Tony还是无时无刻接受着世人的感谢，他总觉得自己像是偷了某个盖世英雄的功绩，接受着一些不属于他的崇拜。理智上他知道大家口中的Tony Stark AKA Iron Man是他本人没错，但对于失去这段记忆的他来说，他看到讲述复仇者联盟丰功伟绩的节目时，他只会跟所有人一样觉得这群人真是无私又善良；看着那穿着战甲飞来飞去的Tony Stark，会觉得这疯子真的很疯很傻却又很厉害，甚至有点羡慕他，却随即想起这就是过去的自己。<br/>　　电视里的受访者抹掉了脸上的眼泪，对着镜头破涕为笑，『谢谢你，Mr Stark，我很遗憾你不记得了，但你所做过的事会名留青史，是你救了我。』<br/>　　Tony拿起电视遥控器啪一声关掉了电源，转头看向窗外。曼哈顿的夜色十五年依旧，繁华的人造灯光宛若洒落在地上的星火，以及反映在玻璃窗上自己那张因为绝境病毒副作用而抚平了皱纹，看起来风华正茂的脸，全部都让他的心里泛起一种时空错位感。<br/>　　那不存在的十五年或者真的并不存在的错位感。<br/>　　然而这时空错位于他来说，才是他的真实。<br/>　　『叮』的一下门铃声把Tony的意识唤回，他整理了一下浴袍衣襟，摆出一副懒洋洋的态度拉开了酒店房门。<br/>　　门外站着的男孩对上Tony的视线，露出了温煦的笑容，「Mr Stark！抱歉让你久等了。」<br/>　　Tony欠过身去让男孩进房间，「没关系。」<br/>　　男孩身穿着合身的深灰色西装，身材看起来均称健美却又娇小。他走到落地玻璃窗前的沙发椅前面，把背包放在沙发椅后面的行李架上，「噢！你先开始喝酒了。」<br/>　　「你还不能喝不是吗？」Tony看着男孩精瘦的背影，缓慢地走到男孩的身后把他拥进怀里，在他的耳畔轻声细语，「吃饭了没？」没等男孩回答，Tony便轻轻咬了男孩的耳朵一下，然后顺着耳廓点下轻吻。男孩整个人马上变得软软的，一边微微挣扎，一边奶声奶气地说着，「唔……还没……Mr Stark，好痒……」<br/>　　「你好香，Peter……」Tony伸出舌头舔了一下怀里人儿的后颈，「虽然我现在就想办了你，不过先让你吃饱才是绅士该做的事──毕竟你迟到还是因为我吧，小实习生？」<br/>　　「唔……只是我不够聪明，不……不是因为你……」Peter放软着身体任由Tony把手伸进他的衬衣里头，一边艰难地挤出声音回话，「你是考虑过我们的知识水平才给我们实习生小组负责那个项目，你……你是最棒的……唔嗯！」说着Tony便温柔却又强势地夺去了Peter的嘴唇。<br/>　　「……我给你打电话点餐，想吃什么？」Tony看着眼神迷蒙的男孩，忍不住又啄了他的嘴唇一下，「嗯？」<br/>　　男孩伸出缨红的舌头舔了舔唇，手缓慢地顺着Tony的人鱼线摸到他浴泡的腰带轻轻拉着，「要吃里面这个……」<br/>　　于是Tony便再也不客气，把男孩粗暴地推到床上去。<br/>　　翻云覆雨过后，男孩倦极睡去，Tony听着那男孩沉稳的呼吸声慢慢进入睡眠。<br/>　　醒来的时候已经是早上。他没有尝试捞捞旁边，因为他知道他不会捞到任何人。<br/>　　Peter Parker从来都是一个太过识趣的床伴，没有一次在缠绵过后的早上，Tony会在床上看见还在熟睡的他。大多数时候，Tony都是抛下床伴自己跑去实验室的那一个人，如今反过来被留在床上，偶尔他也会感觉微妙──好像终于懂了那些被他用完即弃的one night stand对象的感觉一样──不过转念一想这也挺好，省却很多麻烦。<br/>　　毕竟，Tony也没有进入什么长期关系的打算，会看上这年轻男孩也只是因为他长得漂亮，而且很聪明而已。<br/>　　对，就只是这样。<br/>　　那种微妙的失落感，大概只是因为自己从来都是抛下别人的那一方，因而才产生的心理不平衡而已。真是个自私又卑鄙的男人，Tony自嘲着。<br/>　　他伸了伸懒腰，光着身体走进浴室扭开了水掣，踏进了浴缸里。<br/>　　热水滑过Tony的身躯，Tony闭上眼睛，脑里浮现出那娃娃脸男孩腼腆的笑颜。<br/>　　第一次见到Peter Parker是在自己公司的演讲厅里。数十名青涩的少年少女坐在偌大的演讲厅前排座位，听着实习计划负责人说明工作注意事项，每个人都在努力记笔记，脸上充满着期待和不安。Tony出奇不意的出现让所有实习生惊喜又惊慌，Tony以轻松的玩笑抚平了他们的紧张，讲了几句鼓励的说话，在结束后走到每一名实习生面前跟他们握手，表示恭喜并欢迎他们加入Stark Industries的实习生计划。每个实习生都非常兴奋，而且不忘感谢他拯救宇宙，除了那个男孩。<br/>　　Tony很难形容那孩子当时的表情。<br/>　　兴奋，感激，感动，惊喜，开心，崇拜，全部都可以用来形容他当时的神情，却又好像缺了点什么。<br/>　　他一句话都没说，抖颤着手回握着Tony的手，看起来像是在忍耐着快要满溢而出的泪水。Tony不知道为什么胸口处传来一阵绞痛，他明明不认识这男孩。<br/>　　「……哇哦，我是救了你么？不必太感动，听说我救了全宇宙。还是说你是我的狂热粉丝？」<br/>　　他只得以轻松的玩笑打圆场。<br/>　　Peter扯起了嘴角，那笑容莫名地让Tony的胸口更加疼痛，「……嗯，都是。谢谢你，Mr Stark。」<br/>　　过了几天，Tony偶尔经过实习生待的实验室，发现了还在里面加班的Peter，鬼使神差地进去跟他打了招呼，几个小时后便和他滚到了对面酒店套房的大床上去。<br/>　　从非洲醒来回到纽约后，Tony完全没有意欲再过他记忆中流连于花丛玩乐的生活，他认为他所遗失的十五年大概还在潜意识里影响着他，根据Banner所说，他早就不再是他自己记忆里的花花公子了。然而Peter却点燃了他的欲望，他感到有点疑惑，却马上理解为也许只是生理上终于有需求了，便毫不犹疑地睡了他。<br/>　　而他想不到的是，原以为那会是普通的露水情缘，他却在隔天的晚上不由自主地又再把男孩约到酒店去，渐渐地男孩成了他固定的床伴，却也就止步如此。Tony认为自己和男孩的身体很契合，也许是因为这样才对他如此欲罢不能。在肉体关系以外，Tony也十分看重这位优秀的实习生，空余时间会去给他指导或者指派些研究给他，两人白天是关系良好的老板和实习生，晚上偶尔是聊得来的忘年之交，偶尔是互相抚慰生理需求的同伴，仅此而已。<br/>　　Tony关掉水掣，把浴巾缠到腰间踏出浴室。<br/>　　他总觉得房间里还飘着那男孩的香味。他压下了想要凑近他睡过的那一块床单确认香味是否从那里传来的冲动，扭开了电视机。<br/>　　新的一天又要开始了。<br/> <br/>－<br/> <br/>　　Peter打开窗户钻进自己的房间，换上睡衣栽进床里，想要争取在上课前再小睡一会。<br/>　　他的身体还充满着Tony的气味。他想要再保留这股味道一阵子，打算睡醒后才洗澡。<br/>　　每次和Tony亲密过后，Peter总是不舍得马上冲澡。他喜欢Tony身上那股像小雏菊的清苦味道，从前他只能在稍微靠近他的时候闻到，如今他会在被对方压在身下时贪婪地霸占着这股香味，却同时感到现在和他的距离比以前任何一刻钟都要遥远。<br/>　　他回来了，却把某部份的他遗在宇宙的某个角落里，孤单地回到世上。<br/>　　Tony醒来后，复仇者的大家久违地全员集合，聚集在新建的临时基地里等待。在听过Dr Banner捎来的消息后，大家一致认同不再打扰Tony是最好的选择。Tony这辈子经历太多，这也许是一个好机会让他能好好休息。Dr Banner说Tony也许有一天会记起过去的记忆，然而现在对忘记所有的他来说，大家对他的关心，及至过往的回忆，还有世间排山倒海的感激，也许全部都只是沉重的包袱。<br/>　　「如果他再也想不起来，那怎么办？」Clint说。<br/>　　「那就由得他吧？」Natasha露出淡然的微笑，「他早就说要退休了，不是吗？」<br/>　　「对。让Tony过他想过的生活吧，像他跟我说过的一样。」Steve点点头，脸上挂着不舍和释然混杂在一起的复杂表情，「也许有一天他会想起过去的一切，然后回来找我们，在那之前，顺其自然的确是最好的选择。」<br/>　　Peter一直没有说话，在解散之前，Natasha拉住了他，「Peter，你没事吧？」<br/>　　Peter摇摇头，勾起了一个虚弱的笑容。<br/>　　Natasha搂紧了Peter的肩膀，「想他的话，也许你可以去偷偷看看他。」<br/>　　「嗯，我想我会的。」Peter发现自己声音沙哑。<br/>　　Natasha安慰地揉了揉他的头发。<br/>　　之后，Peter知道Tony身体康复得差不多，和Banner一起回到纽约。他躲在Tony长岛别墅附近一幢建筑物的天台上，打算远远看一眼那让他牵肠挂肚的男人便离开。<br/>　　Tony看起来比他记忆中的年轻了不少，看上去彷佛才三十几四十岁。他的气息似乎很好，Peter眺望着Dr Banner，Pepper和Happy跟Tony在别墅门口道别，目送Tony踏进家门，才扯着蛛丝离开。<br/>　　既然说好了不会打扰他，纵使有多想见见他和他聊聊天，Peter还是把这股冲动忍下来了。他会在巡逻的时候路过Stark Industries纽约总部或者Tony在长岛的住所，看看能不能多看他几眼；他会时常留意着有关Tony的新闻，从报导里知道他公布了自己失忆，知道他身体恢复到能重拾工作，知道回到公司发明了什么新产品……<br/>　　说没有期待过Tony有一天会突然回忆起所有，肯定是骗人的。Peter常常都会查看手机，暗暗期望有一天会收到Tony记起所有然后联络他的消息。然而日子一天天过去，手机始终没有来自Tony Stark的短讯。其他复仇者也没有收到过他的联络，就连唯一有跟他直接联系过的Banner，也没有收到过来自Tony的主动发来的讯息。<br/>　　根据Pepper所说，Tony似乎已经换了新手机，甚至好像连跟超级英雄有关的数据库也不曾打开过。他大概还是从心底里抗拒跟他不记得的那段时光有太多的牵扯吧。<br/>　　Peter理解Tony的难处，毕竟在他的角度，大家就只是陌生人而已。然而纵使理智上明白，Peter还是无法阻止自己感到无比难过──你心里最重要的人忽然忘记你了，他甚至连自己忘记了你都不知道，而你却不能跑到他面前跟他说，『嘿，虽然你不记得了，但我可以告诉你，你曾经带过我到德国，还给我做了新战衣，我跟你亦师亦友，然后我在你怀里化灰了，听说那五年里你一直在想我，然后你和大家一起把我带回来了，再打响指消灭了敌人──哦，我还有一个秘密没有告诉你，我喜欢你，我猜你可能也有那么一点喜欢我，不过我以前没问过你，现在也不可能知道了，因为你不记得了。』对，不可以，因为他不记得了，他连你是谁都不知道。他不记得蜘蛛侠，不记得Peter Parker，也不记得Peter Parker是蜘蛛侠。<br/>　　Peter无法说服自己「他活着我就心满意足」，虽然他活着的确已经是最大的幸运。每一天关注着他令Peter日益痛苦，然而他却还是每天都荡到他附近就想要看他一眼，每天都翻遍所有新闻报道想要找他的名字。<br/>　　于是当他发现Stark Industries在招募实习生的时候，他没有多犹疑便报了名。既然对Tony来说Peter Parker是陌生人的话，那么他也许可以用一个陌生人的身份再次认识他。<br/>　　他知道这是作弊，可是他太想Tony了。<br/>　　被他看上和他滚上床是Peter的意料之外，但想当然尔他不可能拒绝，也不愿意拒绝。<br/>　　没有了钢铁侠负担的Tony并没有想象中那么意气风发。虽然他总是戴着那副不可一世的面具，但有许多个缠绵的晚上，Peter总能窥见到Tony那一脸的茫然和寂寞。他的内核没有改变过，却像一艘失去了方向仪的大船，找不到他的方向，外界对钢铁侠的期许和感激或者反而让他更加犹疑和却步，才使他没有选择重新成为钢铁侠。<br/>　　可是他的记忆不是说要回来就能回来，外界对钢铁侠的感激当然无法消去，即使他选择重新穿上战甲，可能他的心理压力反而会更大。结果，他就只能被迫活在这狭缝里，继续在人生的茫茫大海里飘浮。<br/>　　Peter能做的只是静静的陪着他，保持不远也不近的距离，静静地陪着他。<br/>　　身体给他，心早就悄悄给了他，他不需要也没关系，Peter还是会选择陪着他。<br/>　　然而一次又一次的亲密接触，却让Peter愈发认知道，他和Tony的距离从来都没有像现在这么远过。Peter知道Tony只把自己当成比较聪明，床上也很契合的炮友而已，如果哪天他跟Tony说想要结束这段关系，Tony肯定不会有任何留恋。<br/>　　这认知深深刺痛了Peter的心，但他却还是无法放手。<br/>　　手机的闹钟响起，结果Peter就只是阖上眼思考他每天都在思考的男人，像每一次跟他做完悄悄回到家里之后一样。<br/>　　他爬起床擦掉脸上的泪痕，随便冲了个澡便走到饭厅，微笑着跟May说了句早安。<br/>　　两人沉默着面对面吃早餐。Peter能感觉到May的视线，他只得低着头咀嚼面包，在心里暗暗祈求May不要开口。<br/>　　「……Peter，你知道我关心你。」<br/>　　Peter没有停止咀嚼，只是含糊地回了句，「嗯？嗯。」<br/>　　「你昨晚还是半夜回家的，对吗？」May的语气很温柔，「还是很忙吗？」<br/>　　「你知道，我又要上学，又要做蜘蛛侠，还要去上班，还真的挺忙的，哈哈。」Peter试着以轻松的态度回答。<br/>　　「如果觉得辛苦的话，也许你可以……试着放下。」May没有明确说出那男人的名字，那是她的温柔，却只让Peter的心更加刺痛。<br/>　　Peter继续垂着头避免和May对视，他觉得在看见她心疼的眼神那一刻，自己的泪水便会缺堤。<br/>　　May伸出手轻轻拍了拍Peter的手背，Peter咬破了口腔内壁，嘴里顿然充满了铁腥味。<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Peter一直倚在车窗旁，目光放在车窗外面流淌而过的纽约夜色。房车离开了商业区域的曼哈顿，朝着富人区长岛方向驶去。Happy驾的是以前载过他的奥迪，车里飘浮着淡淡的香熏味跟当年一样，大概这是Tony偏好的香味。</p><p>　　驾驶座上的Happy一直不发一言，Peter知道他正在犹豫着该怎么跟自己搭话。</p><p>　　十五分钟前，Peter刚把实验报告上传到云端给实习生负责人，伸伸懒腰准备收拾收拾回家时，放在工作桌上的手机震动了起来，Peter瞄了瞄手机屏幕上显示的来电者名称，便赶紧抓起手机接听。</p><p>　　「Mr Stark？」</p><p>　　『你居然还在公司。』</p><p>　　「你怎么……？」Peter四周张望了下，「你也？」</p><p>　　『不，我在家里，刚收到你上传的报告。』</p><p>　　「嗯？！」</p><p>　　『怎么，你该不会不知道公司总负责人能查阅所有存到云端里的东西吧？』</p><p>　　「当然不是啦……」</p><p>　　『接下来有事吗？没事的话要不要来我家？』</p><p>　　跟Tony成为这种关系以来，Peter曾经到访过他位于长岛的家数次，每次都是由Tony直接驾车载他过去，带他到实验室里看了点他在家里做的实验后两人便按照正常的流程滚床单或者直接在实验室里做了起来。</p><p>　　Tony的家很大，Peter每次都觉得他的家对于一个独居的人来说，太大了。　</p><p>　　「好啊，我打车过来……」</p><p>　　『不必了，我让Happy送你。你知道谁是Happy吧？』</p><p>　　Peter倒吸了一口气，心跳漏了一拍，「呃？不不不不用麻烦他了，我自己过来就好。」</p><p>　　『他还在公司，就让他接你过来吧，反正他有东西要拿给我。』Tony自顾自地说着，完全没有注意到Peter的窘迫，『你到大楼门口等他吧，就这样。』</p><p>　　不等Peter回应，Tony便挂掉了电话。Peter抿了抿唇，瞬间便决定捡起背包趁着Happy的车还没到之前逃跑。</p><p>　　他唯一的失算大概是，他没有想到他不该从正门逃跑，以及Happy早早就在大门前等他。</p><p>　　Happy维持着朴克脸，Peter却从他的眼神里读出了怜悯。Happy默不作声地为他拉开了后座车门。骑虎难下，Peter抿了抿唇，硬着头皮尴尴尬尬地坐进了车里。</p><p>　　Happy不可能不知道Tony吩咐他这么送去的人和他会是什么关系。Peter感到无地自容，Happy和Pepper都知道他来了Stark Industries当实习生，却没有人知道他和Tony搞到床上去了。他感觉浑身不对劲，明明身上好好穿着衣服，却彷佛全部遮蔽身体的布料都不存在一样的羞愧难当。</p><p>　　Happy的一声干咳让Peter轻轻抖颤了一下。</p><p>　　「Peter，你……」</p><p>　　「不要告诉May，不要告诉任何人。」Peter也没料到自己开口的语气会那么冷硬，便赶紧放软语气补上一句，「……拜托。」</p><p>　　「……OK。」Peter听见Happy轻轻叹了一口气，只得装作没听见，故作镇静地维持着望向窗外的动作，以掩饰心里的动摇。</p><p>　　车厢内又回复一片静默。</p><p>　　「Peter，」过了几分钟，Happy又再度开口，「……你还好吗？」</p><p>　　「嗯哼，还不错。」Peter压下泛到喉咙处的不适感，闷着声音回道。</p><p>　　「别太勉强自己。」Happy轻声说。</p><p>　　「Thanks Happy。」Peter从车内镜看着Happy的倒影，勾起了一个虚弱的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>　　『Boss，Mr Hogan到了。』</p><p>　　「唔，让他们进来。」</p><p>　　Tony跷着二郎腿懒懒地坐在沙发上看着从玄关走进屋里的Happy和Peter，一眼便发现那男孩的脸色似乎有点苍白。</p><p>　　「怎么了？Happy的驾车技术又退步了吗？」Tony说，「你怎么看起来一脸不舒服？哦，对了，这是Happy，Happy，这是Peter Parker。你们在车里有自我介绍过了吧？」</p><p>　　「我之前在公司里有见过他，我是你公司的保安主管。」Happy脸不改容地说。</p><p>　　「哦，我还以为你没有留意到他，所以我叫你去载他的时候你才会再三跟我确认他的名字。」Tony耸耸肩。</p><p>　　Happy深吸了一口气，瞟了瞟Peter脸上那未曾褪去的尴尬神色，便没有再回答Tony，向Tony递出一个长方型盒子以转移话题，「这是你要的东西。」</p><p>　　「噢谢谢，我今天真的很想喝这个。」</p><p>　　「别再为了这些东西使唤我！」Happy一脸不满，「我要走了。」</p><p>　　「对对对，保持点距离，别打扰我的美好晚上。」Tony调侃地说，一边向Peter招招手，「Peter，过来坐。」</p><p>　　Peter僵硬地坐到Tony的旁边，Tony毫不在意Happy的存在搂上了Peter的细腰，Peter接触到Happy眼神里写着的难过，便难堪地垂下了脑袋。</p><p>　　「好吧，晚安了。」Happy搁下一句，便离开了Tony的别墅。</p><p>　　「你害羞？」Tony凑近Peter的耳畔低声说道，「放心吧，Happy早就见怪不怪。」</p><p>　　Peter心情复杂到极点，却只能把酸涩和羞愧全部收在心底，咕哝着声音回了Tony一声「嗯。」</p><p>　　Tony吻了他的耳朵，「要洗个澡吗？」</p><p>　　「好……我是说，当然。」Peter很高兴Tony没有继续聊Happy，赶紧应道。</p><p>　　「想一起洗吗？」</p><p>　　Peter扭过头去，猝不及防撞进了Tony的焦糖色星河之中，瞬间感到浑身发软。</p><p>　　「……嗯。」</p><p>　　「Friday，放热水吧。」</p><p>　　『收到，Boss。』</p><p>　　Tony放开了Peter，从Happy刚才给他的长方型盒子里抽出了一瓶葡萄酒，拿起搁在茶几上的开瓶器，取走了瓶塞，然后把深红色的酒液倒到玻璃高脚杯里。</p><p>　　「可惜你还未能喝酒──你现在十九岁是吧？」</p><p>　　「是的……Mr Stark。」</p><p>　　「要尝一口吗？」</p><p>　　Peter狐疑地看着Tony，「我……不……」没等Peter说完，Tony便喝了一口葡萄酒，含着酒液吻了过来。Peter把Tony传到他嘴里的酒吞进喉咙，被动地接受着Tony泛着酒香的入侵。当Friday通知他们热水准备好的时候，Peter身上的衣服已经被剥掉了一半，整个人软趴趴的任由那男人抚摸着他的身体。</p><p>　　Tony横抱起Peter站起身，Peter惊慌地圈住了Tony的脖子，「Mr Stark？！」</p><p>　　「你真的很轻，明明全身的肌肉那么漂亮。」Tony抱着Peter走向浴室，「你也吃得不少吧？吃掉的东西都去哪里了？」</p><p>　　Peter涨红着脸没有回话，Tony似乎心情很好，开朗地笑了几声，踏进浴室后把Peter放到浴缸边缘，伸手把他身上剩余的衣服给脱掉。Peter也伸手替Tony宽衣解带，Tony先踏进注满已混有入浴剂热水的浴缸里，Peter随后也踏进奶白色的水里，小心地坐进Tony的怀里。</p><p>　　入浴剂的香味让人不自觉身心放松，Peter渐渐放软了身体倚着后面的Tony，任由Tony握着他的敏感器官抚弄着。</p><p>　　「你有试过和别人一起洗澡吗？」</p><p>　　Tony的动作很轻柔，Peter的体内逐渐泛着渴望，「嗯……没有……」</p><p>　　「说实在，我好像也不怎么跟人一起洗澡，虽然这感觉挺好的。」Tony手里的动作很有规律，一边说一边嘴唇不忘贪婪地滑过男孩湿润的肌肤，「你真的棒极了。」</p><p>　　「你也……很棒……」Peter艰难地回应，他伸手摸上Tony顶着他大腿的灼热，Tony在他的耳边舒适地吁了一口气。</p><p>　　Peter于是感到心里的渴望逐渐成为贪婪。他想要被填满。</p><p>　　Tony伸手抓来放在浴缸边缘的沐浴乳倒在手里，探进男孩里面开拓着。他熟知Peter的身体，很快便让他进入状况，Peter调整着位置，缓慢地吞没Tony的坚挺，在全部没入时倒吸了一口气，然后细碎地「唔啊……」地娇吟了一声。</p><p>　　Tony扶着他的纤腰，两人沉默地律动着，动作轻柔而契合。男孩的嗓音天生适合这种叫声，Tony总是被他奶油般的喘息弄得更加饥渴难耐。</p><p>　　释放过后，Peter软绵绵地瘫软在Tony怀里，Tony环着他，一只手拿着他的手指在把玩着。</p><p>　　「Kid，」这称呼让Peter的心揪了一下，Tony当然并没有注意到，「你比一开始的时候熟练多了。」</p><p>　　Peter本来就泛着红的耳根马上变得更红，「因为对手是你嘛……」他似乎还是对直接聊这种事感到害羞，声音变得很细。</p><p>　　「一开始的时候我真的要怀疑你从来都没有经验了。」Tony轻声笑着，语气并不是嘲笑而是怀念，「真是可爱。」</p><p>　　Peter不由自主地僵了僵身子。</p><p>　　「难道……你真的是……第一次？」</p><p>　　Peter没有回话。</p><p>　　「噢，天啊，我荼毒了一个纯真的孩子。」Tony倒抽了一口气，「你不会连恋爱都没谈过吧？」</p><p>　　Peter鼓起了双腮，「我有谈过……」他无甚底气地说，「是个漂亮的学姐！」</p><p>　　「哦，挺有你的。」Tony咯咯笑着。</p><p>　　「……不过很快就分了。」</p><p>　　「哈哈。」Tony还在把玩着Peter的手指，「你还喜欢她吗？」</p><p>　　「不了，那是……好久以前的事了。」Peter说。</p><p>　　「多久？」</p><p>　　「八年前吧。」</p><p>　　「什么？你小学时候的事么？」Tony惊讶地喊道。</p><p>　　「不是！我……我被烁灭过！」情急之下，Peter脱口而出，却又马上后悔在Tony面前提及烁灭。</p><p>　　「哦，对啊，你好像是。」Tony却显得毫不在意，「所以你第一次见到我的时候才会像是看见些什么神明一样吧。」</p><p>　　「对啊，你救了我。」你本来就是我的光。</p><p>　　「那不是我，是钢铁侠。」</p><p>　　「那也是你。」Peter不假思索地回道，「……对不起。」</p><p>　　「没关系，我早就习惯了。」Tony耸耸肩，「所以你们是因为烁灭而分开吗？她没有被烁灭，你回来之后她已经比你大五年，找到别的恋人之类的？」</p><p>　　「……不是。」Peter忖度着自己不能说出Liz的父亲被蜘蛛侠抓了所以她被转学然后他们分手的复杂真相，便补上一句，「我有其他喜欢的人。」</p><p>　　「哦，你变心了。」</p><p>　　Peter扭头看了看Tony，然后又再转过头去，「没有，不如说也许我一直都在喜欢他，只是到后来才察觉到自己的心意吧。」反正Tony不会知道那是他自己，Peter有点赌气地说道。</p><p>　　「哦，所以是个『他』。」</p><p>　　「……嗯。」</p><p>　　Tony停下了把玩Peter手指的动作，把手肘搁在浴缸边缘，另一只手还是抱着Peter，下意识地抱紧了他。</p><p>　　「他喜欢你吗？」</p><p>　　Tony感觉到怀里的人儿因为这个问题整个身体都僵硬了，心里竟感到有点酸涩。</p><p>　　「……我不知道，我没有机会问他。」半晌，Peter才幽幽地答道。</p><p>　　「他也被烁灭了？或者在烁灭的时候遇到什么意外……？」</p><p>　　Peter摇了摇头，「他没有被烁灭。」他的声音听上去很是沙哑。</p><p>　　「你还喜欢他？」</p><p>　　Peter垂下了头，Tony看着他颈背突起的骨骼，知道Peter的沉默代表『是』。</p><p>　　他感到胸口里莫名地涌起了怒气。</p><p>　　「那你回来问问他有没有喜欢你不就好了？他还活着是吧？」</p><p>　　「他还活着，但我不能问。」Tony看不见Peter的表情，却感觉到从他身上散发着浓烈的哀伤，「我不可以问……」</p><p>　　「你不去确认他的心意，却来浪费时间跟我胡混？」Tony对于Peter明显很在乎那个人的态度感到不爽，压抑不住心里奇怪的怒火，「你的流程错了吧？还是说你想要学习一下，未来跟他在一起的时候可以好好服务他？」</p><p>　　Peter扭过头来，瞪大双眼满脸写着难以置信，张着嘴看着Tony。</p><p>　　Tony知道自己过份了。</p><p>　　「我……呃，我──」</p><p>　　不等Tony说完，Peter便嚯地站起，扯下挂在浴巾支架上的白色浴巾围在腰际，「我先回去了。」他冷冷地丢下一句，然后便踏离了浴室，砰的一声关上了浴室门。</p><p>　　Peter那心碎的表情还印在Tony的瞳孔里，久久未能消散。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>　　从Tony的家里跑出来之后，Peter隔了一天才去公司，才得知Tony昨天晚上便出了差，没有一星期都不会回来。Peter松了一口气。他被Tony的态度伤透了心，他不明白为什么Tony要对他说这么过份的话，虽然Tony什么都不记得，也当然不知道他口中那喜欢的人是他自己，但他仍旧被Tony深深刺伤了。</p><p>　　然而纵使伤心，他却仍然不争气地害怕，那天发脾气跑掉会不会令Tony讨厌他，不再找他上床。</p><p>　　Peter也觉得自己彻底没救了。</p><p>　　而且，没过两天，Peter便又开始想念他了。</p><p>　　如是者，在理所当然没有Tony的联络，以及理所当然没有勇气联络对方的几个晚上之后，踏入周末，Peter终于从课业和实习生的工作中解放，Ned说他买了新发售的复仇者基地模型乐高，一大早便跑来了Peter家里，钻进了他的房间，和他一起在地板上开箱，预定今天耗上一整天把这模型给完成。</p><p>　　即使已经是大学生，Peter和Ned依旧沉迷拼乐高这宅男小玩意。</p><p>　　Peter和Ned对照着指示书里的积木图案，缓慢地把一块块乐高积木给拼砌起来。两人盘着腿坐在地板上，Ned在Peter的正对面，两人各自负责不同的部份，然后再把这些部份给拼凑起来，便能完成这座复仇者基地的模型。</p><p>　　Ned瞇着眼睛把手里的小积木拼到完成度才达十分一的模型上面，拼着拼着视线却转移到Peter身上。</p><p>　　「兄弟，你看起来好累。」</p><p>　　「有吗？」Peter耸耸肩。</p><p>　　「有。平日我都没什么机会仔细观察下你，现在坐在你的对面，我发现你看起来累透了。」Ned认真地说。</p><p>　　「……这很正常吧，我又要上课又要上班还要做蜘蛛侠，要是我没有蜘蛛血清，也许我早就散架了。」Peter说着，态度却显得不以为意，仍然专注在眼前的乐高上。</p><p>　　「不，你固然是累，」Ned顿了顿，「但我指的不是这种累。」</p><p>　　Peter终于抬起头看向Ned，皱起了眉头，「什么意思？」</p><p>　　「你的眼神很累。」Ned以食指在自己的双眼前面划了一圈，「怎么说⋯⋯简直就是像死鱼一般的眼神。」</p><p>　　Peter故作鄙夷地瞇起右眼睨着Ned，「说什么呢。」　　</p><p>　　「说真的，大学，蜘蛛侠，实习工作全部堆在一起，二十四小时都不够你用。」Ned一边说，一边又拼好了一块乐高，「大学你必须继续上，蜘蛛侠的工作你不可能放弃，剩下来于相比之下没那么重要的，大概就是实习生的工作了。」</p><p>　　「有多少大学生想要进入Stark Industries当实习生也没有机会，你不是不知道吧？」Peter失笑，「那可能比上课还要重要呢！」</p><p>　　Ned直看着Peter，眼神带点怜悯，「可是你的重要和大家的重要不一样。」</p><p>　　Peter垂下眼睛，默默地往模型拼上了一块灰色的乐高积木。</p><p>　　「……在公司里，你有机会见到那个人吗？」Ned小心翼翼地问道。</p><p>　　「……有啊，见过好几次吧。」Peter脸不改容地撒着谎，他没打算把他和Tony现在的关系告诉任何人。</p><p>　　「你们有机会交谈吗？」</p><p>　　「就一两次。你知道，他是老板，我只是个小小的实习生。」Peter仍然没有看向Ned的眼睛，「不会有太多机会说话。」他欲盖弥彰般补上一句。</p><p>　　「他……」Ned停顿了一下，似乎在搜索着适当的态度和用词，「他认得你吗？」</p><p>　　Peter感到胸口绞痛，却早已对这种疼痛习以为常。「当然不。」</p><p>　　Ned越过放在他们两人中间的模型，拍了拍Peter的肩膀，「我很抱歉。」</p><p>　　Peter艰难地轻轻摇了摇头。</p><p>　　「试着放下吧？」Ned有点犹疑地说，「你并不是身体上疲累，而是心灵上累透了。我看得出来。」他叹了口气，「我知道Tony Stark对你来说有多重要，但是你继续抱着这种不知道何时会实现的希望待在他的公司里，就只会压垮你自己。」</p><p>　　Peter知道Ned今天造访的目的大概就是劝他辞掉实习生的工作，而这也不是Ned第一次这么劝他了。</p><p>　　不如说，打从他跟May或者Ned和MJ宣布自己成功成为Stark Industries的实习生那天起，他们就总是轮流想要劝Peter辞掉这工作。</p><p>　　全部人都知道Tony Stark对Peter Parker的影响大得足以动摇他整个人生，就只有Tony Stark本人不知道──不对，是不记得。</p><p>　　May，Ned或者MJ尚未知道他现在和Tony的关系便已经这么担心他，恨不得他快点远离失了忆的Tony，要是被他们知道他和Tony搞到床上去了，他们大概会无所不用其极地阻止Peter再待在Tony的附近吧。</p><p>　　Peter的确有点累了。</p><p>　　和Tony发展为这种关系已经接近九个月。从一开始的义无反顾，到今天已经千疮百孔，他还是没有想过离开Tony。</p><p>　　然而即使他再怎么坚强，那种侵蚀性的折磨还是会让他心灵疲惫，疲惫到一个阶段让旁人能够察觉到。May，Ned和MJ最近愈发频繁的劝告想必是因为这个原因。</p><p>　　但是，比起害怕在他身边粉身碎骨，他更恐惧再次失去待在他身旁的机会。</p><p>　　他感觉自己在作茧自缚，却又甘愿把自己缚在Tony的身边，愈缚愈紧，愈踩愈深。</p><p>　　他不知道自己现在的选择到底是不是正确。他害怕失去，因此他不敢僭越。他害怕会收到他的冷漠，所以他连拒绝的机会都不愿意给他。然而也许正因为这样，他才总是站在那条界线以外，没有办法真正靠近那个人的心。</p><p>　　失去让他怯懦，成长让他失去勇气，他居然开始羡慕起以往那个能无所畏惧地争取Tony注意的自己来。</p><p>　　Peter有点自嘲地冷笑了一下，却只是轻摇着头，回了一句，「谢谢你Ned，但我没事。」然后以沉默终结了这个话题。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tony第五十次点开和Peter的对话框，最后还是捻下了手机开关键，看着随着手里动作转黑的屏幕里自己的脸，烦厌地把手机丢到桌上，扭头看向落地玻璃窗外的夜景，给自己灌上今晚第五杯红酒。</p><p>　　他知道自己伤害了Peter，他对自己的口不择言感到后悔，却又拉不下脸来主动道歉，也不知道该如何面对Peter，便给自己安排了趟出差，飞到半个地球以外的法国，还刻意拖长工作进度，对当地分社的员工挑三挑四，借故拜访生意伙伴的公司，在人家办公室里赖上半天，就只是想给自己制造借口，能待在异地再久一点点。</p><p>　　而其实，Tony早在抵达巴黎的头一天便给Peter买了赔罪礼物──一块很漂亮的表，但想到对方是个大学男生并且跟自己睡过以来从来都没有开口要求过什么物质回馈，他便又踌躇着到底要不要把这块表送给对方，于是这几天里，他买了一条围巾，一盒马卡龙，一盒巧克力，却还是无法拿定主意要送哪一份礼物给Peter，又或者哪一份礼物才能让对方原谅自己。</p><p>　　马卡龙最后被他自己吃掉了，那渗入心扉却又恰到好处的甜味，入口速溶的口感，总让他想起男孩白皙如丝绒般嫩滑的肌肤。</p><p>　　他也搞不懂自己当时到底发什么神经，莫名奇妙地口出恶言伤害对方，明明他心里从来都没有这么想过Peter。</p><p>　　而且是他自己去招惹那个孩子，如今却还说出这么难听的话侮辱他，Tony觉得自己简直是个人渣。</p><p>　　他没有资格批评Peter，他甚至都不知道Peter跟他所喜欢的那个人发生过什么事，虽然他一点都不想知道。</p><p>　　他也有点疑惑自己为何一想到Peter心里有个忘不掉的人便感到如此焦躁，大概还是那糟糕的占有欲作崇吧──他暗暗告诫自己，Peter跟他只是淡如水的friends with benefits，Peter要找个稳定伴侣或者持续爱着什么人都不是他能干预的。</p><p>　　然而他还是忍不住猜度，到底Peter喜欢的是个怎么样的人能让他如此牵肠挂肚，却又敢爱不敢讲？也许爱得愈深才更加难以开口吧，想着想着Tony又感到烦躁不已，于是又给自己多灌了一杯红酒，试图让自己停止胡思乱想，却发现酒精吸入得愈多，那男孩在脑海里的身影却愈发清晰。</p><p>　　他放下了手里的酒杯，决定冲个热水澡后盖上棉被睡觉逃避烦恼，却在经过大床的时候发现枕头上夹着一张小卡。</p><p>　　他疑惑地取出小卡片，卡片正面是一个爱心图案和Thank you。他翻到背面，扫了一眼上面写着的字，便叹了口气，把卡片放到床头柜上，踏进浴室甩上了门。</p><p>　　『我知道不该打扰您，但真的很感谢您，Mr Stark，是您救了我们。　您的房间清扫员　Mercy』</p><p>　</p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>　　Peter带着疲惫的身躯回到家里，除下蜘蛛侠战衣丢进洗衣机，洗了个热水澡和May一起吃完晚餐后，便钻回自己房间打开电脑准备写后天要交的论文。</p><p>　　他瞄了瞄手机上显示的时间，现在是晚上九点。巴黎比纽约快了六小时，这意味着巴黎目前已经是凌晨三点了。</p><p>　　Tony出差经已超过一星期，却似乎完全没有要回来的迹象。据他在公司所听到的八卦所知，Tony似乎在法国分公司里进行大改革，那边的员工们全都欲哭无泪──谁叫他是Tony Stark呢，他严苛得让人崩溃，却又正确得令人发指。</p><p>　　当回过神来的时候，Peter发现自己已经在手机里设定了巴黎的时间，并且老是点进看看巴黎目前的时刻，尽管把纽约时间加六小时，对他来说并不是什么难以运算的数式。</p><p>　　这几天里，他已经点开了和Tony的讯息框超过几百次，在输入栏里又删又打了几十次，却始终没有给对方发出过一通讯息。</p><p>　　思念早在见不到他的第二天便淹没了愤怒，当超过一周都不能见到他的脸，没能听见他的声音，无法跟他有肢体接触，甚至连有关他的消息也只能从偷听的八卦里得知的时候，Peter早已忘记了什么是尊严，到现在都还没有给对方发讯息仅是因为害怕。</p><p>　　要是讯息被退回来，发现自己被对方拉黑了，他肯定会痛不欲生。</p><p>　　不过转念一想，他对Tony来说只是friends with benefits而已，Tony大概也不致于会拉黑他，他太看得起自己了。</p><p>　　Peter又再在输入框又打又删的，敲下了『Sorry...』却还是想不到下文，手指在屏幕上面滑着，失神地看着对方的头像，想起那双焦糖色的眼睛，心里又再次感到绞痛。</p><p>　　咯咯的敲门声把Peter吓得整个人弹起。</p><p>　　「呃，May？！」</p><p>　　「要吃点苹果吗？」</p><p>　　「哦，好！」</p><p>　　May打开了房门，拿着一盘切好的苹果进来，把盘子放到Peter的书桌上，绕到Peter身后按着他的肩髈，「你看起来累坏了，论文进度怎样？」</p><p>　　Peter不好意思地看着一片空白的文档，「呃……」</p><p>　　May轻轻指Peter按摩着肩膀，「你的肌肉都紧绷着，太累的话先睡一下吧，总会有办法的。」</p><p>　　「嗯，谢谢May。」</p><p>　　May离开房间后，Peter重新抓起手机，却发现刚才的『Sorry...』鬼使神差地发了出去，对方的状态正好在这一刻转换为『在线上』。</p><p>　　「噢，我的天！」</p><p>　　在Peter抖着手指想要回收讯息时，讯息显示为已读，而对方的状态则变成了『输入中』。</p><p>　　Peter觉得自己快要窒息了。</p><p>　　然而对方的『输入中』很快又变回『在线上』，如是者切换了数次，Peter却仍然未能收到对方的回复。</p><p>　　肯定是让Tony感到困惑了。Peter绝望地想到，然后便赶紧敲下讯息：『请不要在意！抱歉打扰你睡觉了……』</p><p>　　对方的『在线上』又再切换为『输入中』。</p><p>　　隔了一分钟，Tony终于传来回复。</p><p>　　『你不用说抱歉，是我不对。』</p><p>　　光是这么一句话就足以让Peter的心柔软得一塌糊涂。</p><p>　　『我不该发脾气跑掉，我很抱歉。』</p><p>　　Peter按下了发送键。</p><p>　　『你怎么还没睡呢？快点睡觉吧，你那边已经快要四点了。』</p><p>　　他又发送了一则讯息。</p><p>　　对方又再输入中，很快便发来了回复。</p><p>　　『熬夜是我的习惯。』</p><p>　　『你发脾气是因为我太混蛋，我必须跟你道歉。』</p><p>　　『Sorry』</p><p>　　Peter觉得自己快要哭了。</p><p>　　就在他思量着如何回复对方的短讯，或者要不要问问他什么时候回来时，Tony又再发来了一则讯息。</p><p>　　『如果你喜欢的人喜欢上你，或者你找到下一个喜欢的人的话，可以随时告诉我，我没所谓的，你不必顾虑我。』</p><p>　　Peter感到心脏像被硬生生撕开两半，泪水不受控地徐徐落下，滴落在手机屏幕上。他闭上双眼任由眼泪滑落，从喉咙里发出呜咽声，彷佛缺氧一般抽噎着。</p><p>　　你的温柔是你最大的残酷，你的残酷也是你最大的温柔。</p><p>　　</p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>　　Tony终于安排回国，买了马卡龙后便跳上私人飞机，甫落机便直接回了公司想要找Peter。然而在公司里走了一圈都没有找到Peter，便猜想他今天可能没有来公司──实习生不是全职受聘，Stark Industries对实习生并没有出勤要求，只要他们能在限期内做好交托给他们的工作便算及格，因此Peter没有上班并不奇怪，事实上Tony也并不是每天白天都能在公司里看见他，反而晚上总能看见他窝在实验室里，也因此当初他才有机会向这男孩搭讪。</p><p>　　Tony给Peter发了个短讯，邀请他今晚到自己家去，Peter马上便回复了他一个简单的『好』字。</p><p>　　Tony撇了撇嘴，又给他发了讯息，『今晚有惊喜。』</p><p>　　Peter回了他一句『好期待！八点到可以吗？』附加一个笑脸，Tony满意地笑了。</p><p>　　Tony早早预备好晚餐──当然是让人做好送来给他──把礼物收在屋里几个角落，打算等Peter来跟他玩寻宝游戏，猜错了就脱一件衣服之类的，一边想着一边心里感到无比雀跃，不自觉地老是注意手机显示的时刻，等着八点到来。</p><p>　　然而八点半了，男孩依然未见踪影。</p><p>　　「Friday，门前没有人吗？」</p><p>　　『Mr Parker还没来，Boss。』</p><p>　　正犹豫着要不要发讯息问问Peter是不是迷路或者发生什么事的时候，手机叮叮的响起了讯息提示音。</p><p>　　是Peter传来的讯息。</p><p>　　『抱歉Mr Stark，我今天不能来了。』</p><p>　　没有多加思考，Tony便敲下了回复，『为什么？』讯息发出后他又感到后悔──他又用这种霸道的态度对待Peter了，Peter又不是他的什么人。</p><p>　　Peter马上传来回复，『有点事，很抱歉……』</p><p>　　是什么不能说的事吗？为什么不能好好说明？Tony愈发感到不爽，最终还是没能忍住，拨了Peter的电话号码。</p><p>　　『咳咳……Mr Stark……？！』</p><p>　　Peter的声音听起来很虚弱，让Tony感到有点惭愧，也感到有点心疼，便清了清喉咙，尴尬地开口，「呃，你生病了？」</p><p>　　『嗯……是的，对，我生病了。』Peter的语气似乎有那么一点犹疑，『所以今天不能来了，对不起。』</p><p>　　「没关系，你好好休息。」Tony愈发感到愧疚，便放轻声线说道。</p><p>　　『真的很抱歉……明明都约好了……』</p><p>　　「你生病了，照顾好身体要紧。」Tony轻咳了一声，Peter的道歉让Tony觉得自己彷佛是什么急色的禽兽一样，有点无地自容，「不是你的错。」</p><p>　　『我会好好补偿你的……』Peter的语气听起来很是真诚，让Tony感到心里揪紧了一下。</p><p>　　「……别担心，我不在意。你好好休息吧，记得要吃药。」</p><p>　　『嗯，谢谢你。』</p><p>　　「保重身体，快睡吧。」</p><p>　　『好的，嗯。』</p><p>　　挂线后，Tony悻悻然地吹灭了桌上的蜡烛，让Friday给他开灯，抓起本来预备好的无酒精餐前饮料，颓丧地坐到沙发上喝了起来。</p><p>　　Tony现在才发现，过往Peter对他总是有求必应，只要Tony邀请他，他总不会拒绝。他现在生病无法来，却还为此感到抱歉，才令Tony惊觉原来平日对方是如此迁就他。虽说Tony一直都习惯被迁就，可是对方是个还未满二十的大学生，而且根本没有从自己身上得到过任何好处，两人也不是什么有承诺的关系，Tony愈发感到自己好像对Peter有所亏欠──他一直以为两人是互相满足的friends with benefits，但如今他才发现似乎并不尽然。</p><p>　　Peter还说要补偿自己。</p><p>　　Tony明明是想要跟对方道歉才安排这顿晚餐和惊喜，现在反倒让对方觉得要补偿自己，他着实感到五味杂陈。</p><p>　　等他病好后再邀他过来吧，顺便要让他知道，他什么都不需要补偿。</p><p>　　</p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>　　Peter按着腰际还在不断溢出鲜血的伤口，捻下了切线键，在确保已挂掉电话后才放松了咬紧下唇的牙齿，一边发出嘶嘶声，一边艰难地伸手抓起床边的急救箱翻找消毒药水和纱布。</p><p>　　他缓慢地撕开贴着伤口的布料，才惊觉血肉模糊的伤口里似乎混着一块弹片。他咬了咬牙，抓起了放在急救箱里的小钳子，准备要从伤口里把弹片清理掉。</p><p>　　这也不是他第一次自行处理如此严重的伤口了，虽然这角度有点难以处理，但找块镜子看着就可以。顶多会有点痛，呃，不，大概会很痛，但他能忍。</p><p>　　他随手抓起了一件被他丢在床上的睡衣把它扭成麻花条状放进嘴里咬着，然后按着伤口拉了张椅子坐在全身镜对面，拿着小钳子伸进自己的伤口里。</p><p>　　他痛得撕心裂肺，尖叫声全部隐没于咬在他嘴里的布料中。</p><p>　　疼痛让他一度失神，在天旋地转之间，他用力甩了甩头让自己清醒起来，一把狠狠地把夹在伤口里的弹片给取了出来。</p><p>　　草草地清洗过伤口，贴上纱布后，Peter模模糊糊地爬回床上去，随便套上干净的T裇和棉裤，也顾不得清理地上的血污，他只想快点进入睡眠，让蜘蛛血清尽快治好他的伤口，让他能忘记疼痛，以及伴随着疼痛而来的孤单感。</p><p>　　朦胧之间，他想起了Tony。</p><p>　　他记得在某天雨夜，他受了刀伤，像块破布一样坐在后巷里按着伤口，想着等止了血才爬回家去时，那金红色的身影从远方快速飞来，停在他的面前，二话不说抱起他飞往北纽基地去。</p><p>　　「……Mr Stark，这次你在吗？」他把脸埋进战甲的胸口里，「are you actually here?」</p><p>　　『在高空几千呎我不想打开面罩给你看。』那男人的声音从战甲附设的耳机传来，惹得Peter咯咯轻笑，『还笑？受了伤怎么不通知我？都下雨了，伤口感染细菌怎么办？』</p><p>　　「反正你会看到嘛。」Peter撒着娇说道。</p><p>　　『不是不喜欢被我监视吗？』</p><p>　　「我说不喜欢的话，你就会不理我吗？」</p><p>　　『你这个小混蛋。』</p><p>　　Peter喜欢Tony那藏不住宠溺的怒骂，这让他感觉自己是特别的，是独一无二的，在Tony心目中占有着某一席位，尽管他不确定那是什么位置。随着和Tony见面的机会变得频繁，Peter逐渐摸清了Tony口硬心软的个性，纵使Tony偶尔还会像以前那样严厉地对待他，他仍清楚对方非常疼爱自己，便愈发恃宠生骄起来，逐渐壮起胆子跟Tony斗嘴或者撒娇。他知道在什么时候及时讨好Tony，Tony便会拿他没办法。他很享受这样被宠爱的特权，即使这应该不是他想要的爱情。</p><p>　　他不敢奢想。虽然他有幻想过也许Tony也对他有那么一点的想法，但他不敢冒着失去这种亦师亦友的亲密关系的风险，去确认这看起来虚无飘渺的可能性。</p><p>　　Tony把他抱回基地细心地为他处理伤口，一边还是在唠唠叨叨地骂着他，虽然他语气凶恶并且一脸嫌弃，Peter却还是傻傻地笑着。</p><p>　　那男人的动作温柔得像在呵护些什么易碎物品一样。Peter知道自己被珍爱着，被重视着。</p><p>　　「笑什么？！我在骂你！」Tony咆哮道，一边还在给他的伤口消毒。</p><p>　　「嘶──！好痛……」</p><p>　　「忍着点，乖孩子。」Tony看见Peter扭成一团的五官，语气便一下子放软。Peter眨着可怜巴巴的大眼睛看着Tony。「……很快好了，再忍着点。」</p><p>　　「嗯。谢谢Mr Stark。」</p><p>　　「嗯哼。」</p><p>　　刺骨的疼痛让Peter在半夜中惊醒，梦中的往事像迅速爆破掉的泡沫一样，消失得无影无踪。</p><p>　　他按下床头灯的开关，慢慢地掀起衣服下摆，发现纱布已经浸满了血。他咬着下唇撕开了纱布察看伤口，伤口比刚才愈合了那么一点点，却比平常的速度要缓慢，而且渗出来的血里好像还含着点脓液。</p><p>　　也许是感染到什么细菌了。他感到全身的肌肉酸痛并且微微发冷，便猜测自己大概是发烧了。大半夜的他并不想吵醒May，便想着再强迫自己入睡，明早要是并没有好起来，便拜托May给自己买点退烧药和止痛药，至于伤口愈合和细菌，他决定一如既往的交给蜘蛛血清处理。</p><p>　　他看了看手机，现在才三点。</p><p>　　他摸了摸枕边，摸到了一块刚才被他随手甩在床上的纱布，一边庆幸自己不用爬起床跑到镜子附近拿急救箱，一边咬紧牙关把血淋淋的纱布撕掉，丢到垃圾桶里。</p><p>　　</p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>　　原以为隔天便会看见那男孩的身影，岂料等了三天，Tony还是没能见到Peter。一转眼已是周五，Tony踌躇了半天，还是拨了电话给实习生负责人查询Peter的情况。</p><p>　　『他打电话回来请过假了，说是感冒一直没好。』负责人似乎有点惊讶大老板会亲自关心一个小实习生，转念一想却好像依稀记得见过老板给这名实习生亲自指导的情境，便态度暸然地邀功似的补上一句，替Peter说句好话，『他是个很有交代的孩子，之前交给他的项目都完成得七七八八了，剩下的其他实习生都可以做完，他真的是特别优秀，也特别乖巧。』</p><p>　　「嗯，他的确很优秀，我也有考虑待他毕业后正式聘请他。」Tony有点欲盖弥彰地把他对Peter的关心引导到工作相关的欣赏上去，「他很有天份。」</p><p>　　『是的，他很聪明。』负责人识趣地附和着。</p><p>　　「他还有说什么吗？有没有看医生？有发烧吗？」</p><p>　　『呃，他没有说得那么详细……不过好像有在发烧。』负责人的语气有点不肯定。</p><p>　　Tony于是察觉到自己有点关心得太过了，急忙交代了几句其他工作相关的事宜后便草草挂线。</p><p>　　他抓起手机点开和Peter之间的讯息框，最后一条讯息是Peter上周五回复的『有点事，很抱歉……』。Tony也说不上他为什么愈发感到焦躁，手指却不由自主地在屏幕上滑了几下，彷佛多刷一下便能刷到Peter的新讯息一样。</p><p>　　他们只是friends with benefits。他既不是对方的糖爹，更不是对方的男朋友，他生病没好没有通知他，是人之常情。</p><p>　　对，再也正常不过。</p><p>　　这种干净不拖泥带水的关系才适合Tony Stark。</p><p>　　Tony关掉了手机屏幕，把手机扔到一边，点开了电子邮箱想要查看Pepper刚才吩咐他细阅的合约，鼠标却不由自主地滑到公司系统里检视员工档案的按钮上。</p><p>　　他键入了Peter Parker的名字，Peter的个人资料马上应声弹出。</p><p>　　他扫了一眼Peter的地址，然后关掉了屏幕，把手机丢进裤袋后站起身离开了办公室。　　　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tony按着刚刚瞄过的地址来到皇后区Peter所住的公寓，踏进公寓大楼的门口之前想起探病好像该买点水果之类的，便又跑到附近的小店买了些苹果，才又重新回到公寓楼下，乘坐电梯按下Peter所住的楼层按钮。</p><p>　　电梯徐徐上升，Tony竟然感到有一丝紧张，甚至踏出电梯门之后还在思索着待会该怎么打招呼，却始终拿不定主意。</p><p>　　Peter所住的房间的门并没有关好，漏了一道门缝。Tony有点犹豫地敲了敲门，「Peter？」喊了几声还是没有人应门，Tony试图从门缝窥看却看不见里面的情况，便把心一横推开了门擅闯民宅。</p><p>　　房子里飘着一股熟悉的味道，是Peter身上那股像阳光一般温暖的气味。Tony又再轻喊了几声Peter，一边四周张望着，经过了空无一人的厨房穿过玄关，才发现趴倒在地上不省人事的男孩。</p><p>　　「Peter？！」Tony马上抛下手里的纸袋抱起Peter，Peter手上抓着的药包从他手里滑落，Tony顺便把它捡了起来，抱着Peter跑进他认为应该是Peter睡房的房间去，把Peter安置到床上。</p><p>　　他替Peter盖好被子，探了探Peter的额头，男孩的体温高得吓人，脸颊红红的，正微张着嘴巴辛苦地呼吸着，眉头皱在一起，额头渗着薄汗，看起来非常不舒服。</p><p>　　Tony感到胸口抽痛，手轻轻怜惜地抚摸着男孩的额头，忍住了想要亲亲他的冲动，站起来转身打算去厨房给他找个冰袋冷敷一下时，房间角落的一个箱子吸引住了他的视线。</p><p>　　箱子的外壳是银色的，表面是透明的玻璃，里面有些红蓝金色的东西在快速转动，箱子连接着无数个插头，一看便知道它正在充电。这东西看起来跟普通大学生的睡房格格不入，高科技的程度大概跟Stark的实验室比较合衬。</p><p>　　箱子的边缘印有他再也熟悉不过的logo。</p><p>　　STARK INDUSTRIES。</p><p>　　箱子后面贴着一张便条，便条上写着『IRONSPIDER CHARGING DO NOT UNPLUG』。Tony感到耳朵里彷佛响起了轰隆一声，太阳穴传来一阵刺痛感。他按了按太阳穴，犹豫了长达三分钟才缓缓地从衣袋里探出墨镜架到脸上，确认一个他不太想确认的，显然易见的事实。</p><p>　　「…… Friday，那是什么？」</p><p>　　Friday罕见地静默了半分钟才回答Tony，『……是你做给蜘蛛侠的战衣，编号17-A，又称Ironspider，Boss。』</p><p>　　「Peter是什么人？」Tony感觉有些什么梗在喉咙里。</p><p>　　『……Peter是蜘蛛侠，Boss。』</p><p>　　Tony回头看着床上仍然在艰难地呼吸的Peter，又再开口，却不忘放轻声音，「你一直没有告诉我。」</p><p>　　『对不起，Boss。』</p><p>　　「是你自己的判断吗？」</p><p>　　『有一部份是。』Friday的回答有点含糊。</p><p>　　「说清楚。」</p><p>　　『……在Peter来Stark Industries的时候我问过Peter，他让我不要告诉你。』</p><p>　　Tony感到胸口像是被堵住般，彷佛被人狠狠打了一拳之后一样闷痛。他默默离开了Peter的房间，捡起刚才被他丢在客厅里的纸袋，抱着纸袋进了厨房，拉开冰箱门一眼便看见冰袋。Tony拿着冰袋回到房间，轻轻地把冰袋敷到Peter烫热的额头上，指尖滑过他的脸颊，擦掉了他眼角因为不适而流出的眼泪。</p><p>　　「Friday，扫描一下他的身体，看看他是哪里不对劲。」</p><p>　　『遵命，Boss。』</p><p>　　不一会，Friday声音再次响起，『检测到Peter左边腰侧有一个伤口，估计由枪伤造成，并且里面渗有不明毒液，因此伤口发炎无法愈合，他发高烧估计是因为蜘蛛血清正在跟入侵他身体的毒素打架。』</p><p>　　「他怎么不去医院？」Tony感到胸口堵得难受，「……哦，怕被发现真实身份吗？」</p><p>　　『大概是的。』</p><p>　　Tony掏出手机，在通讯簿里找出了某个人的名字，拨出了电话。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>　　Peter缓缓地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是泛着白光的陌生天花板。他感到浑身乏力，意识还是很朦胧，想要努力看清自己身处什么地方，却感觉力不从心，难以集中精神思考。</p><p>　　「你醒了。感觉如何？」一把温柔的男声传进耳朵里，Peter转过头去，声音的主人一脸关切地看着他。</p><p>　　「……Dr Banner……？我怎么……？」</p><p>　　「你在基地。」Banner扶着Peter坐起身，「你伤口几天没有愈合为什么没想过要找我们？你知道你情况很危险吗？」Banner板着脸说，「你一直吃退烧药是吧？所以May才不知道你一直持续发高烧，你怎么能这样轻率地对待自己的身体？」</p><p>　　Peter倚着Banner为他垫在背后的枕头垂下了脑袋，「我……我以为蜘蛛血清可以……」</p><p>　　「别以为蜘蛛血清是万能的，孩子。」Banner表情比刚才还要更加严厉，「再拖下去你可能情况更加危急，你知道吗？」</p><p>　　「对不起……」Peter脑袋垂得更低，「是May联络你们的吗？她人呢？」</p><p>　　Banner没有回话，脸上浮现出有点复杂的神色，Peter见他没出声便抬头看向他，不解地歪着头。</p><p>　　「……不是May送你来的，我刚才通知过她了，她知道你在基地，放心。」</p><p>　　「哦？那是Ned吗？」Peter想不出来还有谁会知道联络复仇者的方法，便又再问道。</p><p>　　Banner摇摇头，抿着下唇，表情有点小心翼翼，「……是Tony送你来的。」</p><p>　　Peter的脸色一下刷白。</p><p>　　「Tony打电话给我，劈头就提你的名字，说你应该是受了枪伤中了毒，情况不妙。」Banner平静地说着，「他说你在发高烧，问我基地地址在哪，然后便把你送了过来。」</p><p>　　Peter抿紧着唇，眼眶在发红。</p><p>　　「他驾着车来的，把你抱进来安顿好，给我交代了一句『好好照顾他』便离开了。」</p><p>　　泪水滑过了Peter的脸颊，他伸出手指拭掉了泪水。</p><p>　　「听说你到Stark Industries里工作了？」Banner放轻着声线，「你们发生了什么？」</p><p>　　Peter使劲地摇了摇头，「所以他知道了。」他伸手拚命擦着脸，泪水却还是一直滑下，「他什么都知道了。」</p><p>　　「……他没有记起些什么是吧？」Banner的声音依然很轻，Peter听出他声线里藏着的一丝期待，却只能诚实地摇摇头。</p><p>　　Banner垂下了肩膀，「……是哦。」</p><p>　　Peter还在哭着，Banner只得安慰地拍了拍Peter的肩膀，体贴地离开房间，让Peter独自冷静一下。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>　　回到家里，Tony颓然地坐到沙发里，灯也没开，就这么一直呆坐着。</p><p>　　他想起初见时Peter脸上那复杂得难以形容的表情，想起他到实验室向Peter搭讪时他脸上浮现的惊喜和隐藏着的某些情绪，那天他在实验室里指导还在埋头苦干的Peter，在Peter终于成功完成实验露出欣喜的笑容时，Tony就彷佛着了魔似地靠近他亲上了他的嘴唇。男孩起初有点犹疑，却又很快便热烈地回应着他，Tony当时只以为他是对于Tony性急的进攻感到困惑，现在回想起来，那时候他心里的犹豫挣扎和义无反顾，大概是Tony未曾想象过的痛苦。</p><p>　　他到底是怀着什么心情来到Stark Industries，又是怀着什么感情跟着他到酒店，把自己的第一次交给他呢。</p><p>　　Tony心里乱成一团，许多回忆中Peter所展露出来的情绪和态度，千依百顺的反应，偶尔藏不住的落寞，还有Peter说过的某些话，在此时此刻串在一起，均指向一个显然易见的答案。</p><p>　　他烦躁地揉着头发，感到喉咙干涸，站起身想给自己倒杯水时才发现外头天色早已转暗，他在沙发上呆坐了估计有一小时之多。</p><p>　　倒了杯冰水回到沙发，他把玻璃杯放到嘴边啜了几口冰水，便把杯放到茶几上，缓缓地开口。</p><p>　　「Friday，给我看看蜘蛛侠相关的数据。」</p><p>　　『哪方面的数据？Boss。』</p><p>　　「全部。」</p><p>　　『全部？』</p><p>　　「先从……我怎么认识他开始吧。我是说，钢铁侠。」</p><p>　　『收到，Boss。』</p><p>　　人工智能把录像投射到半空中，录像里的Tony Stark坐在一个看起来熟悉又陌生的实验室里，盘着双臂在看着些什么。</p><p>　　彷佛能听见Tony的心声，镜头在下一秒转移到画面里的Tony正在看着的投射画面，一名穿着红蓝连帽衣，看起来娇小的蒙面侠正扯着白色的蛛丝荡向马路中央快要迎面相撞的两辆车子中央，毫不犹豫地伸出双臂接住了撞向他的车子，成功阻止了一场车祸。</p><p>　　『哇哦，好惊人的臂力。』Tony听见画面里的Tony Stark惊叹着，『他没受伤吧？』</p><p>　　『因为没有实质的数据，我无法分析，Boss。』</p><p>　　『再给我播放几个这睡衣宝宝的视频。』</p><p>　　『收到，Boss。』</p><p>　　人工智能为录像里的Tony Stark播放了好几个蜘蛛侠的视频，视频里那男孩子除了阻止车祸和跟劫匪打架外，还会扶老奶奶过马路，替小孩子捡汽球，简直就像是这城市的守护者。蒙面英雄的声音听起来很稚嫩，身形也很娇小，身体里蕴藏着的力量却难以估计。在一连看了几十个蜘蛛侠的视频后，画面里的Tony Stark站起来，在实验室里踱步，『Friday，整理一下皇后区的路边监控，看看能不能找到这孩子的真实身份。』</p><p>　　『好的，Boss。』</p><p>　　『顺便按目前所有的数据分析下这孩子的力量。』</p><p>　　『好的。』</p><p>　　录像中的Tony Stark看着画面里定格了的红蓝连帽衣男孩，摸着下巴似乎在思索着些什么。他轻皱着眉头，『总觉得他很容易会受伤……天，这套衣服也太简陋了吧，一点保护作用都没有。』</p><p>　　『Boss，找到一段监控视频能看见这位蒙面英雄换衣服的过程，需要为你播放吗？』</p><p>　　『嗯。』</p><p>　　画面中，看起来比现在更加稚嫩的男孩在小巷里急躁地扯下身上的T裇牛仔裤，套上那件简陃的连帽衣，调整好那副奇奇怪怪的潜镜后便以蛛丝把书包黏到旁边的垃圾回收箱外面，再向上方的墙身射出蛛丝，荡离了监控镜头能拍摄到的范围。</p><p>　　录像中的Tony Stark瞪大了双眼。</p><p>　　『老天，这孩子多大？看起来就是个宝宝。』</p><p>　　『比对过脸部特征，这名男孩是就读中城高中的Peter Parker，现年十四岁。』</p><p>　　『十四岁？！』Tony Stark咆哮了一声，『还真是个宝宝。』</p><p>　　『十四岁在现在的社会中被称为青少年，Boss。』</p><p>　　Tony Stark烦厌地挥了挥手，『老天。让我想想，我不能让这孩子穿着这不像样的连帽睡衣在城市里荡来跌去，他早晚会受伤。Friday，你赶紧按手上所有的数据分析一下，我就按你的分析先给他做一套战衣，待有机会才给他做件正式一点的。』</p><p>　　『收到，Boss。』</p><p>　　Friday默不作声地为Tony播放下一段录像。</p><p>　　录像里的Tony Stark在实验室里，被许多个蓝色光屏包围着，一边嘴里在碎碎念着。</p><p>　　『给他加个降落伞吧，你知道，他这能力和战衣不适合飞翔，但有些时候超级英雄就是不得不飞，降落伞是必须的，Right……哦，还有加个保暖系统吧，要是他不小心去了雪地什么的，这单薄的战衣肯定无法保暖。』</p><p>　　『收到，Boss。』　</p><p>　　『必须要有GPS系统，万一他到了什么叫天不应的地方，我也能随时营救他。对了，也给他监控系统吧，他感觉是个爱管闲事的家伙，可能随时需要帮助。就取名婴儿监控系统吧──』Tony Stark轻笑了几声，『他就是个婴儿。』</p><p>　　『青少年不喜欢被称作婴儿，Boss。』</p><p>　　『可他就是宝宝。』Tony Stark又再笑了几声，『哦还有，我觉得必须给他的蛛丝设定多一点功能，比如蛛丝炸弹什么的，我们待会再研究下。我觉得他还需要很多功能，但也许应该要先锁起来……孩子需要一步步成长，只要在遇到危险的时候我确保他能安全就好。对了，刚才说的功能都要锁起来，在他需要的时候才自动解锁。』</p><p>　　『好的。』</p><p>　　『也给他一个人工智能吧。』</p><p>　　『你要把我安装进去吗？』</p><p>　　『不，孩子需要一个更好的姐姐。』</p><p>　　『Boss，我感觉被冒犯。』</p><p>　　『你是我的好姑娘。』男人轻笑，『他的人工智能也要先锁着。不能让他太过依赖人工智能……像我，当年在雪地里Jarvis没电的时候，我几乎有一瞬间以为自己要死了。』</p><p>　　『我们都不会离你而去，Boss。』</p><p>　　『他这个训练系统就叫……』镜头里，Tony Stark露出了雀跃的恶作剧表情，『辅助轮养成系统吧。』</p><p>　　Tony感到胸口传来一阵剧烈的绞痛。</p><p>　　Friday又再切换了录像。</p><p>　　画面里的Tony Stark看起来相当疲惫，眼下还有瘀青。他正在驾驶着。</p><p>　　『真想不到第一次去找那孩子会是因为这么糟糕的原因。』男人握着方向盘，声音听起来很苦涩，『我们居然人手不足到要把个十四岁的孩子扯进这淌浑水里。』</p><p>　　『我相信Mr Parker必定能胜任。』是Friday的回答。</p><p>　　『嗯。』Tony Stark把车停泊在路边，踏进了一幢老旧的公寓里。</p><p>　　画面一黑，Friday紧接着播放下一段录像。</p><p>　　Tony Stark搭着男孩的肩膀从公寓大厦走出，像是半强迫地把他塞进副驾驶座里。男孩抱着个装得鼓鼓的旅行袋，表情看起来不安却又期待，偷偷瞄了几眼准备发动车子的男人，然后又慌张地垂下了脑袋。</p><p>　　『我现在就送你到我的公司去，Happy会代替我照顾你，你要好好听话。』</p><p>　　镜头里的男孩脸上失望的情绪一闪而逝，『可，可是我没有护照……』</p><p>　　『我已经让人安排好了，Happy到时会把护照给你。他会带你去德国，我接下来还有事情要做，到了德国后再跟你汇合。』</p><p>　　『哦。』男孩乖巧地应道。半晌，他又再度开口，『所以我去德国要做些什么？』</p><p>　　『美国队长做了个错误的决定，但他以为自己是对的，这令他变得很危险，我们要阻止他把事情弄得更糟。你要做的事很简单，制衡他的同伴，抢走他的盾──记着要瞄准他的腿，声东击西──他可能会跟你说很多事情你不了解啊什么的反正很婆妈，你可以不用理他。』Tony Stark连珠发炮地说着，『你完成上面两件事就OK，随机应变。不要插手太多事情，别让自己受伤，听懂了？』</p><p>　　『OK，Mr Stark。』男孩挺直了腰板，『我不会让你失望。』</p><p>　　『嗯哼。』</p><p>　　下一段录像，出乎意料地是男孩的自拍。</p><p>　　男孩看起来很兴奋，一边自拍一边喋喋不休地旁白──从皇后区拍到Stark的私人机坪，在飞机里趁着Happy睡觉时恶作剧拍下他的睡脸，在德国机场里四周乱拍，在酒店里穿着红蓝连帽衣自我鼓励然后被Happy打断，终于发现Tony Stark送给他的战衣，兴奋地换上新战衣，然后居然还能在忙着跟各个英雄战斗时挤出时间自拍──青少年，不可思议的青少年。</p><p>　　那时候的Peter活泼又可爱，像只吱吱喳喳的快活小麻雀，Tony看着他的自拍，在此时此刻居然还能因为这孩子可爱的碎碎念勾起浅笑。</p><p>　　画面中看似无忧无虑的男孩跟Tony记忆中那一脸心事重重的Peter的脸重叠在一起，于是Tony的嘴角又再次垮下。</p><p>　　画面又再切换，Tony Stark出现在男孩掌机拍摄的录像之中。</p><p>　　『你在做什么？拍视频日记么？』</p><p>　　镜头中的Tony Stark坐姿一如即往的霸道，脸上却是藏不住的疲惫。</p><p>　　『我叫了他不要拍，我待会会清洗他的芯片──』</p><p>　　『嘿嘿没事，换作我我也会拍──我在想我们也该拍一段视频用作托辞骗你的婶婶，准备好了没？』</p><p>　　『托辞？』</p><p>　　『来，进到镜头吧。』</p><p>　　显然，在Tony Stark身边的Peter总是紧张的，带有少许羞涩的，那个吵吵闹闹的小麻雀顿然成了乖巧可爱的小绵羊，怯怯地听着Tony Stark胡说八道。</p><p>　　车子似乎在Tony Stark侃侃而谈的时候到达目的地。『我可以保留这套战衣？』</p><p>　　『对，刚才我们就是聊到这里。』</p><p>　　因为Peter放下了手机，他的录像似乎到此为止，于是镜头切换到车内监控。</p><p>　　『Happy是你的负责人，你不要让他太大压力，别做蠢事，我看过他的心电图。知道吗？』</p><p>　　男孩看来还在消化男人说的话。</p><p>　　『不要做我会做的事，也别做我不会做的事，这里有个灰色地带，那就是你的活动范围。』</p><p>　　Tony从鼻孔里哼笑了一声──说得如此头头是道，能听得懂的大概就只有Tony Stark自己了吧。</p><p>　　『那代表我是复仇者了吗？』</p><p>　　看，这孩子完全听不懂。</p><p>　　『不是。』</p><p>　　还真是回应得斩钉截铁。</p><p>　　『那什么时候会是下一次的任务？你知道……』</p><p>　　『我们会打给你。』</p><p>　　『你有我的号码吗？』</p><p>　　『我意思是我们会打给你。有人会打给你，懂吗？』</p><p>　　『哦，团队里的人。』</p><p>　　『对。』</p><p>　　男人靠近着男孩，伸手似乎想要开车门，男孩傻傻地抱住了他。</p><p>　　『这不是一个拥抱，我只是想替你开车门。我们还没有那么亲密。』</p><p>　　男孩尴尬地看着男人。</p><p>　　『Bye。』</p><p>　　把男孩丢下之后，Happy载着男人扬长而去。</p><p>　　似乎是注意到Tony垂着眼睛一脸神思恍惚，Friday贴心地问道，『需要继续暂停一下吗？Boss。』</p><p>　　『……不必，继续播放吧。』</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　之所以一直有意无意地避开那十五年里他所不记得的往事，或多或少是因为Tony觉得，那会是潘多拉的盒子，打开了就关不上，他现在这粉饰太平的日常将会因此支离破碎。</p><p>　　他并不是讨厌超级英雄，也不抗拒回复记忆，只是记忆能否回来并非他能控制，而对现在这个什么都记不起的他来说，他觉得那个仿若别人的自己，就只会带给他毁灭。</p><p>　　他很清楚现在他就只是活在一个由自己打造的，以及旁人识趣地一起维护的虚假现实里，早晚有一天他需要面对那十五年已经发生过的，属于Tony Stark的轨迹──除非他不再是Tony Stark，否则他没有可能逃避一辈子。然而他不可能也没有必要变成另一个人，因此这个盒子，他终有一天必需打开。</p><p>　　Stark家的人工智能实在是过于人性化，即使不及Jarvis，Friday人性化的程度也足够给Tony挑选一段又一段能够把过往的Tony Stark和Peter Parker之间那份深厚的情谊表达得淋漓尽致的纪录，残酷地把一切温柔岁月展露给现在对此一无所知的Tony看。</p><p>　　镜头里，Tony Stark正在基地的实验室里装着捣弄他的战甲，Happy站在工作桌前面，一脸严肃地给他报告着复仇者大厦搬家事宜的进度。</p><p>　　『好的好的，都交给你了。』Tony Stark显然没有认真听，『比起这个，那孩子今天有遇上什么事吗？』</p><p>　　Happy顿了一顿，『哦，对，我还没把Peter的讯息备份到云端。』</p><p>　　Tony Stark挑了挑眉，对于Happy默认他会在云端检视Peter发来的讯息并没有表达任何意见。</p><p>　　『他今天阻止了一个自行车盗贼但找不到车主所以留下了字条，帮助了一个迷路的多米尼加老太太，老太太送了他一条西班牙油条……这部份他留下了语音留言，我直接发给你。』Happy一脸不耐烦，『他好像说遇到什么ATM劫匪的反正不重要，他似乎根本完全不看新闻，不知道你把复仇者大厦给卖了，还问我你要搬家的话他怎么办。』Happy厉眼瞪着还专注在眼前战甲的Tony Stark，『他说如果你需要他或者有什么大事情需要他帮忙那怎么办，问我他能不能直接跟你谈谈，然后好像弄丢了背包。』</p><p>　　『又弄丢背包？』Tony Stark噗哧一笑。</p><p>　　『是的。』Happy翻了翻白眼，『说真的，你要不要直接跟他联络？我因为搬家的事已经烦透了，还得每天接受他的讯息和语音轰炸，然后你又几乎每天都问我那孩子的情况，那倒不如你自己负责他算了？！』</p><p>　　『啊？你现在是嫌忙了是不是。』Tony Stark抬眼看着Happy。</p><p>　　『……没有的事，我先回去忙了。』Happy赌气地说，然后离开了实验室。</p><p>　　待实验室门关上后，Tony Stark呼唤着人工智能，『Friday，给我看看蜘蛛宝宝遇到什么ATM劫匪？』</p><p>　　录像里，Friday把蜘蛛侠和持有外星武器劫对战的视频放给Tony Stark看，看毕后Tony Stark便联络了Stark Foundation的负责人处理赔偿事宜，并打给了FBI着他们调查这案子。</p><p>　　『有需要通知Mr Parker你已经开始调查这件事吗？』</p><p>　　『当然不必，他要是知道又会说要帮忙了。他只需要做纽约好邻居就可以。』Tony Stark挥了挥手，然后又再埋首在他的战甲研究里。</p><p>　　接下来的录像是Tony Stark的第一视角，Tony花了几秒才辨识到当时的他似乎身处印度。</p><p>　　他在印度参加婚礼，估计正架着搭载了人工智能的墨镜，在婚礼里跟旧识们聊着生意聊着超英聊着世界。忽然墨镜里显示着一个红色的『紧急』字样，Friday的声音响起。</p><p>　　『Boss，检测到蜘蛛侠遇上了危险，正身于高空三万呎，似乎正被某些身份不明人士劫持──』</p><p>　　『什么？！』Tony Stark草草地跟正在和他聊天的人道别，然后走到角落压低声音咆哮，『现在呢？！』</p><p>　　『他被抛下来了，正为他解开锁住了的降落伞功能。』　　</p><p>　　『天，他怎么样了？』Tony Stark看起来心急如焚，『不行，派出MARK 47去救他吧，快点！』</p><p>　　『遵命，Boss。』</p><p>　　『把我连接进MARK 47里。』</p><p>　　视角马上转换到战甲里面，高速飞行之下在耳边擦过的风声让Tony一瞬间有错觉自己正穿着战甲飞翔。</p><p>　　他明明就不记得那种感觉。</p><p>　　录像里的Tony Stark透过远程控制着战甲把掉进河里的蜘蛛侠捞起，像麻鹰叼小麻雀似的抱着他飞到附近的一个小公园里，把那孩子放下。</p><p>　　那男孩被安置在公园的攀架上，喋喋不休地讲述着刚才的惊险故事，彷佛几分钟前差点溺死的人不是自己，『……然后他像怪物一样冲过来抓起了我，带着我飞到好高然后一下把我丢下来！』Peter的小奶音比现在更加高亢，『你怎么找到我的？你在我的战衣上安装了追踪器或者什么的吗？』</p><p>　　Tony并不意外Tony Stark会一直沉默听着那孩子说话，他太懂这种感觉──他也一样，无论Peter想要说什么，他都会耐心地听着，只要他想说，他就会听。</p><p>　　哦，对。『他』是『我』。</p><p>　　『我在你的战衣上安装了所有东西。』Tony Stark回答道，『包括这加热器。』</p><p>　　Tony Stark替Peter打开了加热器，正在发抖的孩子舒服地吁了一声，『噢，这好多了，谢谢。』</p><p>　　『你在想什么？！』</p><p>　　『那个有翅膀的男人显然是武器的来源，我要拿下他啊！』那孩子说得理所当然。</p><p>　　『还拿下他？！』确定那男孩平安无事，Tony Stark便开始生气起来，『别冲动，这种事会有人负责管。』</p><p>　　『复仇者？』</p><p>　　『不不，这种事不到要他们管的级数。』　　</p><p>　　『总之，Mr Stark，你一用大老远赶来，我会搞定这事，我没事的。』那孩子不知道在装什么，在故作轻松地摆着手。</p><p>　　『噢，我并没有真的在这里。』Tony Stark打开了空空如也的战甲给那孩子看，发现了Tony Stark并没有真的在战甲里，Peter脸上刚才装作游刃有余的表情消失不见，取而代之的是失望和惊讶。</p><p>　　Tony看着他这副失望的表情，心里又不可控地抽痛了一下。</p><p>　　他总是希望Tony Stark在，不论是以前还是现在。</p><p>　　『谢谢上帝这里有WIFI，不然你早就死掉了。』Tony Stark说，『拜托你了，忘记那会飞的秃鹫男吧。』</p><p>　　『为什么？！』似乎是因为深感不被重视，男孩的怒气上升，一脸的不甘心。</p><p>　　『没为什么！因为我说是就是！』Tony Stark咆哮，『你可以脚踏实地，先帮助小人物循序渐进，比如那送你西班牙油条的太太──你就不能做个friendly neigborhood Spider-Man吗？』他的声音听起来藏着一丝的恐惧，Tony知道他──不，『我』被刚才那孩子险些丧命的场面给吓坏了。</p><p>　　『可是我已经预备好做更大的事了！』</p><p>　　『不你没有。』</p><p>　　『你叫我打美国队长的时候你可不是这么想的！』</p><p>　　『相信我，kid，要是Cap想要打趴你，他绝对可以。听着，如果你再遇上这种事，打给Happy。』</p><p>　　Tony的视角中，Tony Stark坐上了跑车准备发动车子，同时投射在墨镜画面里的男孩一脸难以置信，『你在驾车吗？！』</p><p>　　『考虑大学的事不嫌早，我在MIT里有点影响力。End call。』</p><p>　　Tony不知道那时候的自己有没有察觉到，眼前这孩子对于被Tony Stark重视这件事执着又霸道到一个不正常的程度。</p><p>　　Tony感觉自己的心在慢慢地往下坠。</p><p>　　Friday默默地为Tony播放接下来所发生的事。那孩子没有听从Tony Stark的劝告，继续积极地追踪着外星武器事件，拆除了战衣里的追踪器还黑进战衣解除了辅助轮养成系统──以上全是Karen的纪录，Friday补上一句──然后他在华盛顿救了差点没命的同学，Tony Stark打电话给他想要表扬他然后发现了他逃学在渡轮上插手外星武器贩卖过程，又一次的，那孩子遇上了危险，Tony Stark又再次二话不说飞奔往现场英雄救美。</p><p>　　这形容真是不合时宜却又合适不过。Tony自嘲地想。</p><p>　　夕阳下，那孩子攥着头套垂头丧气地坐在某幢大厦的天台上，Tony Stark正穿着战甲从远处向着他飞去，那孩子看起来非常娇小又惹人怜爱。</p><p>　　Tony Stark飞到蜘蛛侠的后方说着讽刺的话，蜘蛛侠由原本的沮丧瞬间变成恼怒。</p><p>　　『──要是你肯听我的，这些事就不会发生！！』他看起来就像炸毛的小狗，眼眶红红的朝着Tony Stark大吼大叫，声音却还是又尖又细，『如果你真的在乎的话，你就会亲自来了！』</p><p>　　视角瞬间切换，Tony Stark从战甲里走出来，Friday从战甲里纪录着眼前发生的一切。Tony Stark朝着Peter走去，Peter瞪圆了双眼惊惶地往后退。</p><p>　　Tony Stark的声音听起来气炸了，『我有听你说的，Kid。你知道我是唯一一个相信你的人吗？所有人都说我疯了，去招募一个十四岁的孩子──』</p><p>　　『我十五了。』</p><p>　　『这里你该闭嘴！大人在讲话！』Tony Stark吼道，『如果今晚有人死了你怎么办？那会是不一样的故事。因为那会是你的责任。而如果你死了，那会是我的责任。』</p><p>　　『是的，先生，我很抱歉──』</p><p>　　『对不起没用──』</p><p>　　『我明白你说的话，我……我只是想跟你一样！』</p><p>　　『──而我想你比我更好。』</p><p>　　Tony感觉心脏像被拧住一样抽痛着。</p><p>　　画面中，那孩子别过了视线。</p><p>　　『好吧，看起来这行不通。我要收回战衣。』</p><p>　　『收回多久？』</p><p>　　『永远。』</p><p>　　『不行，不行……不，不要，你不明白，这是我的一切，没了这套战衣我一无是处！』</p><p>　　『如果你没了这战衣你一无是处，那你更不能拥有这战衣。』</p><p>　　Tony看着Tony Stark重新回到战甲里，半强迫地夹着蜘蛛侠回到地面把他塞进车里，车内监控隐约拍到Happy载着他们来到一家小店，Happy下车买了套奇怪的衣服回来扔给Peter，Peter可怜巴巴地脱下战衣换上那套可笑的衣服，然后便被送回公寓去。</p><p>　　这段视频到此为止。</p><p>　　接下来的视频似乎是复仇者基地里的监控，虽然Tony并没有去过。那孩子跟着Happy进来，一脸好奇又兴奋地四周张望着。Tony Stark出现走近两人，搭上了Peter的肩膀夸奖着他，表示他错怪他了，还说门后现在有五十名记者，他将要向记者介绍复仇者联盟的最新成员，并一边向他展示一套纳米战衣。</p><p>　　就是Tony在Peter睡房角落看见的，正在充电的17-A，Ironspider。</p><p>　　那孩子看起来又惊又喜，Tony Stark还在跟Happy讨论着Peter的房间位置。</p><p>　　Peter的脸上划过了疑惑，接着是恍然大悟。</p><p>　　『谢谢你，Mr Stark，但我还是不用了。』</p><p>　　Tony Stark看起来很惊讶，『你不用了？不用什么？』</p><p>　　『我是指我想再脚踏实地一阵子，做个friendly neighborhood Spider-Man，总有人得照顾小人物，对不？』</p><p>　　『你要拒绝我？你看看那个，再看看我？最后一次，Yes？No？』</p><p>　　『No。』</p><p>　　『好吧，我欣赏你。Happy会送你回家。』</p><p>　　『谢谢你Mr Stark。』</p><p>　　道过别后，男孩蹦跳着跑走，又再扭过头来，『这是个测试对吗？门后面根本没人。』</p><p>　　『嗯，你通过了。』</p><p>　　Friday接着播放下一段视频。</p><p>　　Tony Stark正在实验室里忙着些什么，镜头远处有只巨型的红蓝色爬虫黏在落地玻璃窗外，手在猛力敲着玻璃窗，试图吸引屋里人的注意。</p><p>　　『Boss，蜘蛛侠在外面。』</p><p>　　Tony Stark抬起头来，瞪大双眼看着蜘蛛侠，『……放他进来。』</p><p>　　『Mr Stark！谢谢你把战衣还给我！那个，我得跟你说好多事，噢天，我该从哪里开始讲起？我跟你说，我真的太笨了我让May发现了我是蜘蛛侠，不过没事，我已经搞定了。喔对了，我看了新闻，你把记者叫到基地里公布了一个Stark Industries的新产品，那个……所以那天不是测试对不对？天啊，你为什么不纠正我？！所以你真的想要让我加入团队吗？』蜘蛛侠白色的大眼睛可怜地耷拉着，『我现在反悔还来得及吗？我可以加入吗？』</p><p>　　『不行，你以为我是什么人？你说来就来，不来就不来？没门。』Tony挥了挥手。</p><p>　　蜘蛛侠剥掉了面罩，『真的不行吗……？』</p><p>　　镜头里的Tony Stark看向Peter那双可怜的puppy eyes，Tony太了解自己了，Tony Stark百份百的在动摇。于是他别过了脸去，『不行。』</p><p>　　Peter垂下了头，『Mr Stark……』</p><p>　　『……但你可以来当我的实习生，像是帮我捡捡工具，或者来参加训练之类，』Tony Stark摸着鼻子，『随便吧。』　　</p><p>　　Peter双眼发亮，兴奋地翻了几个筋斗欢呼着，『太好了！谢谢Mr Stark！』他黏到天花板上，倒吊着垂落在Tony的脸孔前面，『我有什么能帮你的忙？』</p><p>　　『一，不要再忽然在我面前倒吊下来，老人家不禁吓。二，现在下来。三，事不宜迟，我们来个真正的测试。』</p><p>　　Peter灵活地跳下来，着陆在Tony Stark工作桌的对面，『什么什么？』</p><p>　　『我给你设计了多少项射蛛网组合？』</p><p>　　『576种。呃──我得说，Mr Stark你太……』似乎是接受到Tony Stark的瞪视，Peter咽了咽唾沫，『太贴心了。』</p><p>　　Tony Stark挑了挑眉，『你这臭小子，今天开始你给我把全部组合背下来，限时一个月。』</p><p>　　『什么？！』</p><p>　　『不然你别再来了。』</p><p>　　『行行行我知道了！别不要我，Mr Stark。』</p><p>　　录像里的Tony Stark勾起了嘴角，把手里的螺丝起子扔给Peter，『现在先来当我的助手。』</p><p>　　Peter利落地接住了螺丝起子，『收到！Bossman！』</p><p>　　接下来的视频Tony并不确定自己看了多久，可能有几小时，也可能有一世纪。在那一段又一段的监控录像里，那个男孩总是黏在男人的附近，无论男人在做实验还是吃饭，抑或是在休息室里看电视，只要那男孩在基地里，他便肯定会出现在男人的附近十米以内。有时候男人在做实验，男孩会窝在实验室角落做作业，遇上不懂的部份便会向男人发射哀求视线，男人总会放下手上的事情走近他为他指导功课，男孩总会在解对题目后漾着灿烂的笑容，甜甜地对男人道谢。</p><p>　　Tony看着一个又一个的深夜，Peter待在Tony Stark的旁边和他一起整合各式各样的数据或者给他递工具，跟他一起聊科学聊得天花乱坠，也跟他一起谈天说地。顺着时序看，Tony更能感觉到Peter和Tony Stark之间关系的突飞猛进──Peter渐渐变得不再如一开始的拘谨，虽然他眼里的尊敬从来都没有消失过，但他开始学会了如何让口硬心软的Tony Stark答应他的要求，在Tony Stark快要发火的时候讨好他安抚他。Tony Stark生气大多数是因为Peter又再不听话害自己受伤，或者受伤没有通知他，Peter由一开始怯生生地听着Tony Stark的怒骂，到后来老是挂着甜笑看着Tony Stark为自己包扎，那笑容甜蜜得彷佛他身上的伤口不会痛，又或者被Tony Stark爱护能让他忘记一切痛楚。</p><p>　　Tony的心一直在往下坠。</p><p>　　他想起发着高烧在公寓里晕倒的Peter，他有检查过他的伤势，他腰间血肉模糊的伤口看得Tony心脏抽痛，他不能想象Peter是有多么多勇敢，并是又多么的无助和孤单。</p><p>　　在一帧又一帧的回忆中，他能看见Peter眼里的崇拜是如何渐渐变成浓得化不开的爱意，他肯定Tony Stark有发现男孩对自己的感情早已变成爱情，而现在作为一个『外人』看着『他们』俩人被高度浓缩的回忆，Tony也看出了自己眼里的情意。</p><p>　　他看见Tony Stark看着男孩受伤时心疼得彷佛内脏全都纠在一起的表情，他看见Tony Stark总是以无比珍视的眼神注视着那孩子，彷佛眼前的男孩是世上独一无二的的珍宝。当不经意跟Peter对上视线，男孩对着他露出出甜美笑容的一瞬间，他总会对他露出温柔至极的笑容。</p><p>　　他看见Peter总是在偷看Tony Stark，无论他在专心工作还是在看电视还是在为他处理伤口还是在做些什么，只要Tony Stark没有回看着他，他便无法克制自己的爱意，只是痴痴地渴望地看着他，彷佛要把他整个人刻进心脏里。他看见男孩在Tony Stark趴在工作桌小睡时偷偷吻了他的脸颊，然后掩着通红的脸跑掉。</p><p>　　他看见了两人窝在休息室里看了一出又一出的电影，手臂贴着手臂，却没有人敢有进一步的行动。</p><p>　　除了看泰坦尼号的那一次。</p><p>　　Peter抱着抱枕着迷地看着屏幕，在Jack和Rose于房车里亲密时瞪大着双眼倒吸了一口气，有点不安又犹疑地扭头看向他旁边的Tony Stark，却发现他早就支着脑袋睡着了，大概是因为他已经看过这部电影。</p><p>　　Peter轻声唤了几声『Mr Stark…… ？』男人却依然毫无反应。Peter紧张地小心靠近着Tony，凑近他的脸大胆地亲上了他的嘴唇。</p><p>　　Tony几乎在同时感到自己的嘴唇彷佛有电流通过一样传来一阵酥麻。</p><p>　　镜头里的Tony Stark并没有醒来，Peter迅速地弹到沙发另一角落，重新抱起抱枕，把脸埋进抱枕里在咕哝着些什么。</p><p>　　『……噢天吶，我居然偷亲他了，天呀。再亲一次他会醒来吗？呜呜天啊，我好喜欢他啊怎么办啊？！』</p><p>　　Tony黯然地垂下眼睛，镜头里的Tony Stark还是没有醒来。</p><p>　　Tony Stark是不是在装睡？Tony无法得知，因为他不记得。</p><p>　　他不记得。</p><p>　　Friday为他播放到Thanos飞船来到纽约上空的那一天，街上的监控和钢铁侠视角的录像快速交替着，纽约成了战场，镜头晃来晃去的一片混乱。蜘蛛侠又再在最适当的时间出现，为钢铁侠挡住了外星人的攻击，按着他的指示被吸上了飞船，视频到此为止。</p><p>　　下一段，Friday为他接着播放的是Tony Stark在飞船上录下的遗言。</p><p>　　『Kid，你在我怀里消失了，我想要抓住你，却只能看着你随风飘走。我不合时宜地想着被洒到大海里的骨灰，我想你肯定不想要葬身在什么都没有的外星上面，然而我却没有办法把你带回地球去。我失去了你，然后我现在可能也要死了。死了之后我能不能见到你呢？我个人希望是不会见到你，因为那代表你还没死，也许你还有救。然后再过几十年，你才来找我吧。』</p><p>　　看起来很虚弱，骨瘦嶙峋的Tony Stark勾起了一抹悲伤的笑，『到时候我会跟你说我也爱你，好了你不用装蒜，我一早就知道你爱我。』</p><p>　　『对……你爱我。』</p><p>　　Tony觉得自己的心在一块块剥落。</p><p>　　Tony Stark被Captain Marvel救回地球，向着过往的同伴发泄战败的无力感，最后昏倒在地上。</p><p>　　接下来是一段浓缩了许多时光的剪辑。Tony Stark独自一人搬到一个湖畔小屋里，拒绝面对任何跟超级英雄有关的事情，却在一个又一个孤独的夜晚里窝在小屋的实验室里，造出了一套又一套的战甲，还有一套又一套的蜘蛛侠战衣。他常常拿着他和男孩的合照发愣，Tony知道他是在思念哀悼他的男孩。</p><p>　　如此枯燥乏味无比空虚的五年在Friday的剪辑下一闪而过，下一段播放的是混乱的多角度剪辑，Tony清楚看见战场中央，Tony Stark紧紧抱住了那娇小的小英雄，Peter闭上眼睛回抱了他，看上去彷佛终于回到他的归宿一样安心。</p><p>　　然后Tony Stark打了响指，就这样失去了意识。</p><p>　　于是属于钢铁侠Tony Stark和蜘蛛侠Peter Parker的故事就这样落幕。</p><p>　　不知不觉已经是清晨，Friday默默地为Tony播放最后一段影片。</p><p>　　『Peter，欢迎你来到Stark Industries。需要我通知Mr Stark你是蜘蛛侠吗？』是Friday的声音。</p><p>　　画面里的男孩身穿着Tony看过无数次的西装，脸上的表情是Tony熟悉的疲惫和沉重。他微微摇了摇头，『不，请不要告诉他。Happy和Pepper也会保守秘密，我只是想……我只是想待在他的附近，想多看他几眼而已。我别无所求，所以，求求你了，Friday。』</p><p>　　『……好的，我知道了，Peter。』</p><p>　　投射在半空中的画面噗的一声消失，Tony垂下了眼睛，仍然一动不动坐在沙发里。清晨的阳光透过玻璃窗打进屋内，温柔地洒落在Tony身上。直到阳光逐渐从柔光变得猛烈的光线，Tony才挪动身躯从沙发站起。</p><p>　　我多希望我是那个有资格告诉你我也爱你的Tony Stark。</p><p>　　那个能让你笑的Tony Stark不在了，我想把他找回来给你，却怎么找都找不着。</p><p>　　而我，却只是会伤透你心的Tony Stark。</p><p>　　他从裤袋里搜出手机，拨了个电话给Pepper。</p><p>　　「你想我去洛杉矶总公司坐镇吗？我知道你想，说你想就对了。我现在出发，不用谢我。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　其实Peter一早已得知Tony离开了纽约，他今天特意回到Stark Industries也只是为了补上辞呈，但当他亲耳从主管口中听见Tony已经在洛杉矶总公司里忽然开始了一个庞大的新开发计划，可能不到一年半载也不会回来的时候，Peter还是感到自己整颗心在往下坠。</p><p>　　「不过其实Mr Stark本来就住在洛杉矶，只是你知道──因为复仇者的事他才会搬来纽约定居，然而现在他已经──」主管顿了顿，向Peter投以一个心照不宣的眼神，Peter只想快点离开，「──所以他也没有理由再待在纽约了，也许他会搬回洛杉矶了吧。」</p><p>　　Peter有点疲倦地耸耸肩，甚至想不出能够回应些什么，「那么，谢谢你一直以来的照顾，我先走了。」</p><p>　　「说真的，你真的很优秀，」主管一脸可惜，「现在就先养好身体吧，兼顾学业和实习工作真的很累，身体本来就不太好的话会累垮也是人之常情，你就不要太沮丧了，等毕业后你记得再来投简历，连Mr Stark也说过有考虑在你毕业后正式招募你，你一定可以。」</p><p>　　「……他有这么说过？」Peter的心一直在绞痛着。</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　Peter有点虚弱地微笑了一下，「谢谢你。」</p><p>　　「再见，Peter。」</p><p>　　离开了办公室，Peter踏进了电梯，电梯到达大堂，Peter踏出电梯拖着缓慢的脚步走向大门。</p><p>　　他站在大门前面，却没能挪动脚步。</p><p>　　Dr Banner判断Peter需要静养两星期，确保身体内的毒素完全清除以及伤口痊愈了才能离开基地，因此Peter除了需要暂停蜘蛛侠的工作之外，还得打电话到学校和Stark Industries请假。打过给学校后，他犹豫了一阵子，还是拨通了实习生主管的内线电话，跟他说自己因为过劳而倒下，医生建议他辞职，他会在康复后回来递交辞呈。</p><p>　　既然Tony已经发现了他的真实身份，那么他大概再也不想见到自己了吧。而且，本来他就是钻着灰色地带违背了复仇者同伴们的共识──不打扰失忆后的Tony，现在真相已被揭穿，在情在理，他也不能再继续留在Stark Industries了。</p><p>　　跟主管交代过后，才刚挂线不到十五分钟，Peter便接到Pepper的来电。</p><p>　　『你要辞职？』</p><p>　　「……是的，Ms Potts。」</p><p>　　『你和Tony发生了什么事了吗？』</p><p>　　「他知道我是蜘蛛侠了。」Peter简短地回答道。</p><p>　　『……他跟你生气了？』</p><p>　　「没有，他发现的时候我昏倒了……我不知道他有没有生气，但他肯定不想再见到我了。」Peter感到自己的声音开始不受控地哽咽着，便清了清喉咙，「那也是没办法的事。」</p><p>　　『……Peter，Tony今早忽然打电话给我说要去洛杉矶，现在应该已经在飞机上了。』Pepper柔声地说，『我不知道你们还发生过什么，或者发生了什么，但我觉得我还是需要通知你一声。』</p><p>　　Peter默默地滑下了泪水，「哦，嗯，好的。谢谢你，Ms Potts。」</p><p>　　『他也许只需要点时间冷静下，你别钻牛角尖。』</p><p>　　挂线后，Peter把脸埋进枕头里闷着声音大哭了一场。他知道这一次一切都真的完了，他不可能再待在他身边了，而且他还伤害了Tony，Tony会有多难受呢？明明他们当初决定不再打扰他就是为了让他能平静地过生活，结果自己却那么自私地接近他，一直被蒙在鼓里的感觉肯定不好受，Peter像个骗子一样偷取和他相处的时间，而更让他难受的是，他知道Tony大概又会自责，他居然就为了自己的私欲让Tony被迫再一次面对失忆所带给他的折磨，Peter恨死了自己。他觉得自己没脸再见Tony了，更没资格说什么想要待在他的身边，或是枉论什么爱。</p><p>　　就这样过了两星期，身体恢复得差不多，Dr Banner准许Peter离开，他回家安顿了一下便换上了西装，直接来到Stark Industries。才隔了两周没来，他却觉得彷如隔世。</p><p>　　交上了辞呈，再踏出这道大门，一切便真的完了。</p><p>　　Tony连让他当面道歉以及道别的机会，都没有留给他。</p><p>　　他真的不想再见到他了。</p><p>　　眼泪在眼眶里打转，Peter用力地吸了吸鼻子，抬起腿准备踏出大门。</p><p>　　「Peter。」</p><p>　　Peter回过头来，看向叫住他的Happy。</p><p>　　「能聊聊吗？」</p><p>　　Peter有点动摇，眼神闪烁，最后还是微微点了点头。</p><p>　　Happy领着他来到了一间休息室，着他坐下后便锁上了门，给Peter倒了杯咖啡，放在他的面前，然后坐到他的对面。</p><p>　　「……你还好吗？」Happy的表情很关切。</p><p>　　「好了，还没好的话Dr Banner才不会放我出来。」Peter知道Happy问的不单是他的身体，但他还是装作听不出Happy的意思，苦笑着回应。</p><p>　　Happy沉默了好一会，才轻轻叹了口气，「……Tony不会讨厌你，你知道的。」</p><p>　　就这么一句话便足以让Peter泪水再次缺堤。</p><p>　　「……Happy，你会看不起我吗？」平静下来后，Peter幽幽地问道。</p><p>　　「不会，怎么可能。」Happy隐忍地说，「我们都爱他，尤其是你，我知道。现在的他，是他却又彷佛不是他，不论是你还是他身边的人都不好受。」</p><p>　　Peter抬起了头，眼里蕴着水汽，眼神却无比清澈坚定，「他就是他，从来都只是他。」</p><p>　　Happy直看着Peter，良久才勾起一抹心疼的微笑，也不确定是心疼眼前的男孩，是心疼Tony，还是心疼他们两人，「你说得对。」</p><p>　　那天以后，Peter的日常回到了所谓的正轨，白天他是个普通的大学生，放学后他便套上蜘蛛侠战衣继续纽约好邻居的工作，再也没有实习，再也没有仿若幻梦的温存。岁月无情流逝，Peter有时候会有错觉，那段跟Tony发展出微妙肉欲关系的日子只是自己的幻想，又或者把时间推前一点，也许在战场上的拥抱，在泰坦星上于他怀里化灰，又或者他们在复仇者基地里度过的那段岁月，及至他来到皇后区公寓里找他，全部都只一场梦。</p><p>　　然而许多个晚上，Peter还是会在夜梦里忆起他的笑容他的声音他的触摸他的一切，醒来的时候脸上总是挂着泪痕。</p><p>　　梦里的他是多么的真实，醒来后却又发现一切的感觉和记忆都彷佛海市蜃楼，清晰却又暧昧，想要紧握在手里时却发现那是抓不住的流沙。</p><p>　　唯有刻骨铭心的爱，是证明一切都是真实的确据。</p><p>　</p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>　　尽管Tony已经尽量让工作填满自己的时间，他却还是无法阻止自己一有空便唤出Friday，让人工智能给他报告蜘蛛侠的近况。</p><p>　　纽约最近很太平，蜘蛛侠的工作也就是扶扶老奶奶过马路，阻止一下自行车盗贼，偶尔跟劫匪打斗，或是阻止非法买卖，以蜘蛛侠的水平来说，这些敌人都是小喽啰不足挂齿。Tony总是静静地看着婴儿监控系统的录像，听着Peter回复朝气的聒噪小奶音度过他一个又一个失眠的晚上，然后在逐渐渴望看看他的脸时啪一声关掉录像，彷佛只要没看到他的脸就不代表他在想念那男孩一样。</p><p>　　有时候他会看着蜘蛛侠巡逻，在他遇上危机时跟Friday一起调查事件，不过Peter基本上都能独自解决问题，没有一次Tony有真正插手过。</p><p>　　蜘蛛侠受伤是家常便饭，Tony每天都偷偷连接到战衣系统里检查Peter的情况，只要知道他今天没受过伤Tony便会松一口气，要是知道他受伤了，他总会急急调查Peter的伤势，什么刀伤撞伤扭伤还是骨折都有过，但以蜘蛛侠的自愈能力来说，这些大概都只是小菜一碟，许多时候不到两三天，系统便会显示检测蜘蛛侠的伤已经痊愈。</p><p>　　然而这并不代表他不痛。</p><p>　　Tony每一次都感到心如刀割，却又无能为力。</p><p>　　那曾经在他身下发出甜美声音的男孩拥有白晳的肌肤漂亮的肌肉，然而那具彷佛大理石雕像一般完美的身体，原来在Tony看不见的时候受过数不清的重创，一想到那天Peter腰侧所受的枪伤到今天肯定已经不留一丝痕迹，Tony便感到心绞痛。</p><p>　　就像他那纯净清澈的笑容背后藏着许多无法说出口的哀伤一样，他总是把伤痕藏起来，把痛楚留给自己，把温柔留给别人。</p><p>　　那男孩是那么的娇小却又是那么的强大。Tony无法修补他内心的伤痕，就只能尽力在他看不见的地方保护他的安危。</p><p>　　他知道Peter有时候会到基地改良战衣，他检查过过往的自己为Peter所设计过的所有战衣，虽然各种功能应有尽有，但Tony还是觉得不够。他只要想到什么新功能便会马上让Friday记住，并着她在Peter改良战衣的时候不着痕迹地给予他建议，有时甚至Tony会在Peter进行战衣研究时悄悄一起上线，藏在Friday的背后向Friday下达指示，协助Peter制作功能更加完备的战衣。</p><p>　　他就只能为他做到这些了。</p><p>　　日子一天天过去，Tony觉得曾经拥着那男孩的缠绵夜晚愈发像捉不紧的幻象，就像那些属于过去的Tony Stark和那男孩的美丽回忆于他只是遥远的梦境一样。</p><p>　　只有伴着痛楚的深爱是世上唯一的真实。</p><p>　　因为爱他，所以才要保持距离。</p><p>　　又一个孤独的晚上，Tony坐在实验室里检查着已在洛杉矶进行了半年的新计划里的产品进度，一边习惯性地把蜘蛛侠的婴儿监控系统投射在半空中。</p><p>　　蜘蛛侠还在巡逻，自从不再在Stark Industries里实习后，他便有更多时间能够巡逻，有时候到晚上十点都还在纽约里荡来荡去。Tony瞄了一眼蜘蛛侠第一视角的监控画面，Peter似乎站在帝国大厦的顶端，眺望着东河方向。</p><p>　　那男孩经常停留在高楼大厦的顶端默默看着他所守护的城市，而Tony则常常透过监控，透过Peter的眼睛和他一起看着纽约的景色。</p><p>　　他们一同看过下午时份被太阳晒得灼热的皇后区，一同看过晴雨过后像被洗涤过的布鲁克林区，一同看过夕阳余晖下被染上橙黄色的上东区，也一同看过彷若星空的曼哈顿。</p><p>　　有时候他会听见男孩似有若无的轻叹，他也会伴着他一起叹息。</p><p>　　你在想他吗？</p><p>　　很抱歉我弄丢了你的他。</p><p>　　我很抱歉。</p><p>　　今夜，男孩似乎又在想那个他了。</p><p>　　Tony不知不觉放下了手里的工作，和男孩一起凝望着夜里的东河，思绪又开始飘远。</p><p>　　忽然，监控里传来轰隆一声，Tony跟蜘蛛侠同时被吓了一跳，蜘蛛侠很快便发现东河岸边的码头上发生大爆炸，于是他马上射出蛛丝朝着烧着熊熊火光的方向荡去，Tony也急得从椅子站起，紧紧地盯着屏幕，「Friday，调查一下发生了什么事？」『Karen！调查一下发生什么事？』他俩几乎是同时向自己的人工智能发出指令。</p><p>　　『遵命，Boss。』『收到，Peter。』</p><p>　　蜘蛛男孩很快便荡进了现场，人工智能的声音也同时响起，报告的事情完全一致，『仓库里怀疑有不明高科技武器因着干燥天气而发生爆炸，确认仓库里面没有人。』</p><p>　　『哦，那还好。』Peter松了一口气。</p><p>　　Tony也同时一起松了口气。</p><p>　　此时，蜘蛛侠似乎注意到仓库后方的某个箱子。</p><p>　　『那东西的热能是不是有点奇怪？』</p><p>　　『是的，它有可能会引起下一波爆炸。』</p><p>　　于是蜘蛛侠便二话不说冲过去抱起了箱子，Tony禁不住吼了一声，「Shit！那在你怀里爆炸怎么办？！哈？！」</p><p>　　说时迟那时快，忽然一名意想不到的敌人高速向着蜘蛛侠飞来，并向他扎了一针，蜘蛛侠马上失去意识。Tony对这装扮有点印象──虽然有点不一样，但他看起来跟秃鹫很相似。该死，那男人不是还在监狱里吗？</p><p>　　他便像八年前一样被抓起，抓着他的男人毫不犹疑地向着东河上空飞去。在上升到一定高度以后，像是早有计划，那男人放开了抓住Peter的手，Peter应声向下掉。</p><p>　　『检测到高度起过三万呎，将打开降落伞功能。』是Karen的声音。</p><p>　　降落伞在风中摇曳，失去意识的Peter无法控制降落伞的风向或者速度，Tony眼看着他正朝着河面飘落，感到心跳快要骤停。</p><p>　　失去意识的Peter要是掉进河里大概死定了。</p><p>　　Tony不能失去他，他不能。</p><p>　　「Friday，派出战甲去救他，给点力，以最快的速度！」</p><p>　　『遵命，Boss。』</p><p>　　「把我连接进去。」Tony架上了墨镜，敲了两下镜框，嗖嗖的风声彷佛有实体，他能感觉到穿着战甲飞行的速度。</p><p>　　Tony看着镜面里显示Peter位置的红点，「再给点力，Friday！B路线比较快。」　</p><p>　　『收到，Boss。』</p><p>　　红点逐渐接近，Tony控制着战甲朝着河面俯冲，在Peter掉落河里的那刻把他捞起。</p><p>　　在救起Peter把他抱在怀里的那一刻，纵然只是远程操控的战甲，Tony却仍然能感觉到Peter的体温，以及心里的充实。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Peter躲在柱子后面窥看废弃大楼里面的情况，他的目标人物正在大声斥喝他的手下，看起来心情恶劣至极。由于距离太远，即使拥有超凡听力，Peter仍然只能依稀听见几个关键词──蜘蛛侠，FBI，货物。<br/>　　昨晚，Peter再度在昏迷的情况下被送到复仇者基地，Peter记得在迷糊之中似乎感觉到有人抱着他飞行，便直截了当问Dr Banner，「送我来的是Mr Stark吗？」<br/>　　然而Dr Banner却摇了摇头，「他在洛杉矶，你知道的。」<br/>　　「我想不到还有谁能够那么及时在河里把我救出来，还能直接送我到基地来。」Peter坚持道，「他可以遥距控制战甲。」<br/>　　「……复仇者联盟里有很多你不知道的人物。」Dr Banner避开了眼神。<br/>　　Peter若有所思地看着一脸不自然的Dr Banner，把『博士你真的不会说谎』吞了回去，隐藏着自己心里又甜又苦的感觉，又再开口，「我昏迷了多久？」<br/>　　「半天吧，」Dr Banner明显为到Peter转换话题而暗暗松了一口气，「现在是早上。」<br/>　　「那个抓走我的人，」Peter思索着，「Friday，能把Karen接驳进来这间病房吗？」<br/>　　『可以的，Peter。』<br/>　　「Karen，把昨天的映像放给我看看？」<br/>　　『好的，Peter。』Karen回应道，一边把昨天由蜘蛛侠战衣所拍摄下来的监控画面投射在半空。由于敌人是从后面突袭，Peter只在被扎下一针的一刻回过头来看向敌人，所以能拍到对方的画面几乎就只有0.5秒左右。<br/>　　「就只有0.5秒的画面很难查到这个人的底细吧。」Peter苦恼地说。<br/>　　『请稍等。』Karen停顿了一下，『已查到敌人身份并且人的所在地，目前已有FBI人员在进行调查，相信很快便可以把他们一网打尽。』<br/>　　「什么……？！」Peter惊讶地瞪大双眼，「就凭这么点线索？」<br/>　　『是的，Peter。』<br/>　　Peter满脸狐疑地皱起了眉头。<br/>　　『FBI已经在行动了，Peter你可以安心休养身体，不必再追查这事件了。』Karen说。<br/>　　Peter轻轻笑了几声，「Karen，你也不擅长隐瞒呢。」<br/>　　『……什么意思？』Karen顿了顿才回问。<br/>　　「只有那么一点线索你是不可能查到敌人身份和所在地，更别说我并没有让你帮忙查，正常来说你不会擅自行动，除非我有性命危险。」Peter的语气很平静，「更枉论联络FBI了，你不会这么做。之所以能在半天之内就查出敌人的底细，还找FBI追查事件，是因为你背后有人帮忙──不，应该说，那个人把这些事情都做了，然后让你来骗我，好让我乖乖躺在床上。」<br/>　　『没有这种事，Peter。』人工智能的声音理所当然地没有感情起伏，『我不会说谎。』<br/>　　「而你也知道我不可能乖乖躺在这里等结果。」Peter一边说一边爬下床，点上了手上的装置，纳米战衣覆盖住他的身体，「蜘蛛侠怎么可能坐以待毙？」<br/>　　「Peter，你才刚醒过来！」Dr Banner严厉地说。<br/>　　「我没事。」Peter态度强硬，「我的身体我很清楚。」他看着Dr Banner的双眼，眼神坚定，「而且，如果这次我不去，我觉得我以后都不能抓得住他了。」<br/>　　Dr Banner轻皱着眉头，「你是指……」<br/>　　Peter微弯着嘴角，「对，他。」他让纳米面罩遮掩住自己的脸，一边拉开窗户，「我绝对不会再放手了。」语毕，他从窗户跳出去，射出蛛丝荡离了基地。<br/>　　离开基地后，他从Karen口中套出一切现在已知的情报后，意外地并不是直接前往敌人的藏身地，而是回到了他在皇后区的公寓，在除下纳米战衣之前叫唤了他的人工智能，「Karen。」<br/>　　『是的，Peter。』<br/>　　「我对不起你。」<br/>　　『什么意思……？』<br/>　　「告诉Mr Stark，我现在就会去敌人的藏身地抓人，如果担心我的话，请来协助我。」不等Karen回应，Peter便除下了身上的纳米战衣，拉开他的衣柜找出了那套残旧的手制初代战衣。<br/>　　Peter有一个大胆的计划。<br/>　　他已经可以肯定把他从河里救起，调查敌人底细和通知FBI的人是Tony。要是Peter去入侵敌人藏身地，他也必定会透过战衣看着自己战斗，在必要的时候才派出帮手。那么如果他无法得知Peter的情况呢？他会怎么做？<br/>　　虽然这很卑鄙也很任性，但Peter决定要赌一把。<br/>　　既然你愿意为了我派出你的战甲，那就我来让你再多走一步。<br/>　　也许最后等来的也只是遥远操控的战甲，但那也足够了。<br/>　　Peter看着自己扣在手上的蛛网发射器，深深吸了一口气后便向上方射出蛛丝，单人匹马闯进敌阵。<br/>　　敌人汹涌而上，然而却仍然不是蜘蛛侠的对手──蜘蛛侠一向都以一敌众，这些喽啰对他来说就仅是喽啰，甚至还不需要用到蛛丝，仅靠他的力量便能以体术把他们击倒。<br/>　　棘手的是以外星武器攻击他的敌人首领。<br/>　　「你怎么穿着睡衣来突袭？你是看不起我吗？！」首领咆哮道。<br/>　　「哦，你的确不怎么样，装备也比你的前老板要弱多了！」Peter灵活地避开首领向他发射过来的子弹，一边嘴炮道，「干嘛，你是来找我报仇吗？」<br/>　　「要不是你，我们的生意就不会被发现！」首领是秃鹫以前的手下，似乎对于被Peter害得要坐牢感到忿怒，「他就是太心软，死也不愿意告诉我你是谁，没关系，就算不知道你是谁，我也可以杀死你。」<br/>　　「你就那么喜欢你的牢狱生活吗？」Peter打倒了一名喽啰，故作可惜地叹了口气，「我只会让你重新再穿上那套橙色的牢服，再多吃几十年牢饭哦？还是说你想念里面的饭菜？」<br/>　　「有人告诉你你真的很烦吗？」首领啐了一声，「你就只是一只嘴碎的虫子，我一手就可以掐死你！」<br/>　　「我承认我嘴碎，但蜘蛛可不是爬虫类你不知道吗？」<br/>　　「我看你还能嚣张多久！！！」首领似乎被气得发抖，取出了一支巨大的枪形物体，朝着Peter发射出一道强烈激光。Peter下意识想要向左边躲避，却发现激光刀所攻击的范围远比他想象的宽广。<br/>　　千钧一发之际，Peter上方的天花板被轰碎，那个金红色的战甲从天而降，刚好挡在Peter的前面，以纳米盾牌挡住了激光，然后以一记强力激光加上冲击波回赠敌人。激光束命中敌人身上装甲的胸口，敌人被冲击波轰到天花板再应声掉下，失去了意识。Peter马上配合射出蛛丝把敌人捆住，然后叹了一口气。<br/>　　「你来了呢。」「你在想什么？！！！」<br/>　　Peter环视了现场一周，确定在场所有敌人都没有意识后，便扯下了面罩，抬头定定地看着那副熟悉的金红色战甲，清澈的琥珀色眼睛里只写着柔情和信任。<br/>　　「If you really care, you will actually be here.」<br/>　　战甲纹风不动。<br/>　　「are you actually here?」<br/>　　战甲的面罩褪去，男人焦糖色的眼睛里流泻着隐藏不住的爱意，凝望着眼前正抿着下唇憋着泪水的男孩，「我已经不是你所期望的Tony Stark了，我在也等于不在，Peter。」<br/>　　Peter的眼神没有一丝的动摇，「无论在什么时候，无论在什么情况，你就是你，你还是你。you are still you，I only have you。」<br/>　　Tony觉得心里有些什么一直紧绷着的东西被轻轻解开，他情难自禁地托起了男孩的下巴，狠狠地吻了下去。<br/>　　<br/>－<br/> <br/>　　Tony并没有让Peter有机会细心回味下这睽违半年的别墅，甫踏进玄关Tony便又褪下身上的战甲，粗暴地扯下Peter的面罩，把他按在墙上疯狂地吻着他的嘴唇。Peter伸出双臂环住Tony的脖子，伸出舌头与Tony入侵自己口腔里的舌头交缠，吻到快缺氧仍不舍得放开对方，直到Tony的手开始在扯掉他身上那套简陋战衣，Peter才作出轻微挣扎，轻轻推开了Tony，「等等……Mr Stark，我想先洗个澡──唔嗯！」没等他说完，他又被迫迎接男人下一个霸道至极的深吻。两人一直拥吻着，跌跌撞撞的终于离开了玄关进到客厅，而Peter身上的衣服也已经被扒开了一半。<br/>　　「……我很脏，我想先洗澡……」在Tony终于放过他的嘴唇开始进攻他的脖颈时，Peter轻轻扭动着，似乎有点抗拒被Tony抱那个刚战斗完，满身大汗的自己。<br/>　　「不用洗，我不让你洗。」Tony埋在Peter的锁骨上啃舔，Peter难耐地呻吟了一声，「唔……！Mr……Stark，不要……我，我一身汗味……」<br/>　　Tony以鼻尖轻轻摩擦着他的脖颈，「你很香，你一直都很香。」然后便开始轻轻啃咬他脖子上脆弱的肌肤，Peter唔唔嗯嗯的抱着男人，只能昂着脖子任由男人在自己身上啃舔。耳朵一向是Peter的敏感带，在Tony吸吮他耳珠的一刻，他便浑身酥软，细碎地嘤叫着，「唔……唔啊……」Tony像舔冰淇淋一样从他的耳垂舔到他的锁骨，手则有条不絮地剥掉他的上衣，随便地丢到地上。他在Peter身上点下了一个又一个的吮吻，在他身上留下一个个吻痕。Peter被他吻得几乎要站不稳，嘴里只是一直轻声地娇吟着，却还是不死心地偶尔夹杂了几句，「让我先洗澡……我不想你抱着脏兮兮的我……」<br/>　　Tony终究还是抵不住男孩甜美又可爱的哀求，便索性抱起他进入浴室，把他安放在浴缸边缘，「Friday，替我放热水，还有入浴剂。」<br/>　　Friday默不作声地执行Tony的指示，Tony跪坐在男孩面前，温柔地脱下了他的裤子和内裤，握住了他已经勃起的阴茎，「你看，你好想要我。」<br/>　　Peter表情柔软地看着男人，「嗯，我好想要你。」<br/>　　男人还给他一个温柔的笑容，然后俯身含住了他的勃起。那久违又熟悉的湿润触感让Peter感到全身彷佛有电流经过，「哈嗯──！」他昂起头享受着男人细致的口活，一只手扶着浴缸边缘，另一只手则情不自禁地轻轻伸进了男人耳际边的头发里面抓住他，本能地想让他含得更深。<br/>　　男人那只大手正扶着他的细腰，另一只手轻轻扣住了Peter扶在浴缸边缘的手腕，仍然埋首吞舔着男孩的阴茎。当浴缸停止注水时，Peter咿咿唔唔地叫着，「呜呜，Tony，我要射了，我要射了……」Tony放开了他，握住了他的湿滑的阳具上下撸动了几下，Peter昂起了头，射在了Tony的手里，精液甚至溅在Tony的衣服上。<br/>　　Peter满头大汗，才刚高潮过的他看上去风情万种，Tony迷恋地看着他的男孩，男孩依恋地伸出手指滑过Tony的下颚，然后弯下腰来吻上了他的嘴唇。Tony回吻着他，两人紧拥着对方站起身，Peter伸手替Tony脱下他身上的衬衫和裤子，隔着内裤急躁地抚摸着Tony藏在裤里的坚硬，「给我，Tony……」Tony便伸手扯下自己的内裤，又再抱起男孩踏进了浴缸。<br/>　　Tony替男孩身体擦满肥皂泡想要细致地为他洗身体，Peter任由他的手滑过自己身上的每一处，而他那双漂亮的手也流连在男人的身体上，近乎虔诚地摸着他身上的每一寸肌肉纹理。<br/>　　他用肥皂泡作润滑替男人套弄他硬得像石头一样的性器，男人从喉咙里低沉地叹了一声，然后伸手拉开了Peter的手，又再把他抱在怀里吻住了他。<br/>　　「……到床上去，好吗？」Tony在他的耳畔轻声细问。<br/>　　「嗯，好。」Peter无法控制自己的声音甜蜜又腻人。<br/>　　Tony先踏出浴缸用毛巾围住Peter擦干他的身体，不等Peter反应过来便又把他横抱起来抱出浴室，轻轻把他安放在床上，然后才欺身压到他的身上。Peter马上环上他的脖子主动送上双唇，于是两人又再吻在一起，一边接吻Peter边调整着动作让自己已经重新勃起的性器能够紧紧挨住Tony的坚硬，遵从本能摩擦着，企图从中获得快感。Tony从嘴唇吻到他的胸口，男孩的身体因为刚洗完澡而变得更加温热且柔软，Tony一手揉搓着他的左边乳头，另一边则伸出舌头在他的右边乳头上打转，男孩于是更加难耐地扭动，嘴里一直发出好听的叫声，「啊嗯……嗯……Tony，Tony……」<br/>　　充份服务过两边乳头后，Tony挪动身躯向床头柜打算取出润滑剂，男孩灵活地爬到他的身下，用小手握住他的性器放进了嘴里。<br/>　　Tony转换成跪坐姿势任由男孩在身下舔着他的阴茎，男孩乖顺地弯下了腰翘起屁股方便Tony入侵他的后穴，一边还在吸吮着Tony的性器官。Tony把润滑挤到手里，抹过他的屁股，手指一插而入，男孩因着被入侵而不小心吞得太深让阴茎顶到喉咙，嘴里的性器明显地跳动了一下。<br/>　　他放开了嘴里的阴茎，眼眶里含着因为刚才的一下深喉而渗出的生理泪水。<br/>　　Tony伸出手指拭掉他的泪水，「还要吃吗？」<br/>　　「下面的嘴想吃……」Peter的声音甜且腻，「我想你，Tony……」<br/>　　「忍着点，你太久没被操过了，好紧。」Tony刻意压低着声音，让声线更加低哑性感，「你没有想着我玩弄自己吗？」<br/>　　Peter抿着下唇，「就算有也完全不够……」他放荡的语气让Tony感到喉咙干涸，「快点……」<br/>　　Tony于是增加了在Peter体内搅动的手指，摩擦着记忆中Peter的甜蜜点，让Peter禁不住连连娇喘。随着Tony持续刺激他的敏感点，Peter感到身体内愈发空虚，便又伸出手握住Tony的性器，「嗯……可以了，进来，给我，Tony……」<br/>　　Tony倾身把Peter推倒在床上，托起他的双腿放在自己的肩膀上，扶着早已在滴水的粗大慢慢地挤进Peter紧致的小穴里。身体被一寸寸重新打开，Peter抓着身下的床单适应着入侵身体的粗壮，一边哑着声音叫着，「嗯……唔……疼……呜呜……嗯！嗯啊……──！」随着Tony忽然挺身而入，Peter惊呼了一声，双腿从Tony肩上滑落，夹住了Tony的腰部。Tony伸手扶着他的细腰，一手握住他的另一只手，在他身体里抽送着。<br/>　　「啊啊，嗯──哈啊，嗯！Tony，Tony……」在Tony猛烈又霸道的抽插下，Peter觉得自己快被撞到散架，他太久没有被这个男人占有过，他喜欢被他入侵，喜欢感觉他在自己里面，喜欢他情欲汹涌的性感模样，喜欢他为自己情动的性感表情，喜欢他，就只喜欢他，「呜呜！啊嗯！嗯──哈……唔啊！嗯，Tony，好喜欢你，我好喜欢你……」<br/>　　身下的男孩意乱情迷的叫床声简直是最佳的催情剂，Tony感到Peter的里面在不断在吸吮欢迎着他的肉棒，好几次几乎要被他夹得直接射精，却还是忍耐着，想要先让男孩获得快乐。他刻意用力擦着他的甜蜜点，男孩的叫声愈发急促，在Tony的一个深顶下，他高高翘着的性器射出了白浊色的液体，Tony把他抱起，一边吻他一边还在插着他的后穴，最后在男孩呜咽着的「我好爱你……」之下射在他的里面。<br/>　　他吻掉他脸上的泪水，抵住他的额头，回应男孩那炽热的爱意。<br/>　　「我也爱你，Peter。」<br/> <br/>－<br/> <br/>　　Peter依偎在Tony的怀里，藏在被里的手在摸着他的人鱼线，Tony伸手握住了他的手，「干吗？还想要吗？」<br/>　　「唔……」Peter讪讪地缩手。<br/>　　Tony轻笑了几声，吻了他的发旋。<br/>　　「……Mr Stark……」<br/>　　「哦，做完爱就不是Tony了？」<br/>　　男孩抬头看向Tony，鼓起了腮子，「我就是喜欢叫你Mr Stark嘛！」<br/>　　「OK？」<br/>　　「……我爱你喔。」<br/>　　Tony没有回话，只是拥紧了怀里的人儿，脸颊在他柔软的卷发上面亲昵地磨蹭着。<br/>　　「你也爱我吗？」<br/>　　「……Peter，我看了所有你和钢铁侠的往事。」<br/>　　Peter沉默着轻轻拉起了那环在他腰际的Tony的手。<br/>　　「跟我说说，你和你的钢铁侠的故事，好吗？」<br/>　　Peter把手指轻轻插进Tony的指间，扣住了他的手。「你在我八岁的时候救过我，喔，这可是我的小秘密，现在就当作奖励给你说了。你以前常常都在我说自己是队长或者雷神的粉丝时调侃我，只是你不知道，我崇拜他们，但我迷恋你，从一开始我就迷恋你。」Peter的声音很细，语调像在讲故事，「你来我的公寓找我帮忙，我高兴坏了，拚了命地想要表现，我想帮到你的忙，我想成为你不能缺少的存在。你一直走在我的前面照亮着前路，我想你回头看看我，知道你的背后会有我，一直都会。」Tony反扣着Peter的手，静静听着他说话，「我知道你疼爱我，可是我不确定你的爱是何种爱，我获得了待在你身边的资格，我很害怕会因为我的贪婪而失去所有，现在回想起来我应该一早跟你说我爱你。」他扭过头来吻了Tony的嘴唇一下，「我在你的怀里化灰，我最后看到的是你心碎的眼神，而我却只能懊悔着，我不想死在你的面前，我不想你伤心。」他顿了一顿，「结果你把我救回来后却打算死在我面前，而我却不能跟你抱怨一句，因为换着我是你，我大概也会作一样的选择──谁叫我们是超级英雄呢？」<br/>　　Tony挪动了一下身体，又再把Peter拥紧，「如果你的Tony再也回不来，那怎么办？」<br/>　　「你早就回来了。」Peter扭过身体，抬头看着Tony的眼睛，「有没有记忆都没关系，你仍是你。」<br/>　　Tony微微笑了笑，吻了他的嘴唇，然后叹了口气，「好吧，既然我都已经为了你修理好我的MARK 85，何不明天就和你一起开始研究MARK 86，以后穿着跟你出去夜巡呢？」<br/>　　Peter连续眨了几下眼睛，轻轻欢呼了一声便把脸埋进Tony胸怀里，Tony以双臂环住他，脸上挂着满足的微笑。<br/>　　<br/>－<br/> <br/>　　Tony花了半秒便认知到他好像正处于一场混战之中。<br/>　　四处都是奇形怪状的外星人，许多他熟悉旳面孔正勇敢地在跟那些怪物奋战着。Tony环顾着四周，未经多余的思考打飞了数只攻击他的外星人，却被一只巨大的外星人甩在一块破烂的石头旁边，外星人向他举起手里的武器，他下意识伸出手臂挡住，然而意料之中的攻击并没有发生，那熟悉到让他心疼的身影从远处荡来，射出蛛丝扯开了外星人，并向着他飞奔而来。<br/>　　那男孩扶起了他，褪去了面罩，开始迫不及待地喋喋不休起来。<br/>　　「喔天啊！你不会相信刚才发生了什么，你记得我们在太空吗？然后我变成了灰尘？我大概是失去了意识，因为我醒来的时候你就不在了，但Dr Strange也在那里对不？然后他便说『已经过了五了年，来吧，他们需要我们』接着他便画他那些闪闪发亮的黄色东东……」<br/>　　他看起来依旧可爱，神采飞扬，声音依然甜脆，眼睛里的琥珀色在摇曳，无比美丽。<br/>　　Tony感到心里柔软一片──他唯一的宝贝回来了，他回来了。<br/>　　「Kid，hug me。」<br/>　　「──What are you doing？」<br/>　　隔着战甲，Tony仍然能感觉到怀里那人儿的温暖。<br/>　　你回来了。<br/>　　那孩子放松身体，回抱着他。<br/>　　「……Oh，this is nice...」<br/>　　Tony紧紧拥着他。<br/>　　他是他在这世上唯一的真实，是他所有的牵挂。<br/>　　<br/>　　只有你。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>后记：<br/> <br/>4W字，我终于写完这个苦涩的故事了。经历过十篇我自认为不走心的随心短打，我以为我不会再认真码有剧情的故事了，结果flag真的不能立，在心里偷偷立也不行，我不小心脑完了这个故事，才刚脑好就知道没3w字不会写完，最终果然如我所料，比我保守估计的多上1w。<br/>Still you有两个意思，也是这个故事的轴心思想──失了忆的Tony仍然是Tony，而Tony和Peter兜兜转转了那么久，爱的仍然是对方。<br/>Still you，是Peter对Tony所抱持的感情和信念。也许身边所有人甚至是托尼自己都觉得失了忆的Tony Stark因为缺失了一部份而好像不再是那个他了，但彼得其实从头到尾都没有认为他是另一个人，他一直坚持，你就是你，你仍是你。而Tony面对失忆，总感觉自己缺少了点什么，跟世界格格不入，而他知道许多人期望着他回复记忆但他却无能为力，因此他也对此抱着愧疚。彼得的一句you are still you，就是他所需要的救赎──对的人，对的话，对的相信，对的爱。<br/>Still you也是Tony对Peter的爱情。即使没有了记忆，在第一眼看见那男孩还是会被他吸引，还是会爱上他，还是会把他放在心尖上。无论发生什么事，爱的还是你。<br/>过往我是那种什么都要在故事里写得清楚的作者，但其实留白才能包含更多的讯息量，在写这个故事的时候我发现，我在写铁虫的过程中不知不觉早已学会了如何留白，在没有写出来的文字里传达更多的思绪，现在我反而不懂得如何用文字把我这个纠结的故事中心思想给写出来了，哈哈。<br/>结局我相信我的处理已经足够明显了，那是Tony视角的终局之战里和Peter重遇的一幕，也是明示着他的记忆开始回来了──只有他一个人会拥有他视角的这一段回忆。<br/>但其实我的本意是，他有没有回复记忆并不重要，最重要的是他为了Peter重新面对他的过往，他因为发现了Peter是蜘蛛侠，他打开了他封存了两年的超级英雄的纪录，到后面他去了洛杉矶时甚至像以前一样，默默地守护着男孩，就像当年一样派出战甲救他，总是在他最需要他的时候出现。Peter是那个让他鼓起勇气面对过往的人，因为爱他，他愿意为了他重新成为钢铁侠，即使他不记得以往的一切。<br/>写连载其实真的很累，关心有没有人看也很累，因为指路变得冷清才是最最心累。我一度想要把这当作封笔之作，现在写完了，剩下的感想就只有──我觉得我以后搞沙雕算了！又舒爽又快乐！<br/>虽然这么说，但还是谢谢一直用心看的你，特别是给我用心留言的你们，我这么菜你们还是没有嫌弃，辛苦你们了！<br/> <br/>希望能有一点对全篇文章的感想评论嘿嘿嘿～</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>